One Night at McCarty's
by Crazyforcullen104
Summary: Bella moves to Seattle to live with her sister & husband following a failed marriage. One night she meets Edward, they share an amazing night and go their separate ways in the morning but fate throws then back together. Rated M for mature themes
1. Chapter 1

One night at McCarty's Chapter 1

**Hi all this is my first attempt at writing so please be patient, I will try to update at least once a week. I am an impatient reader and so appreciate the importance of regular updates.**

**So without further ado... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer but the idea for ONAMC belongs to me.**

**BPOV**

"Bella can you get me two pitchers for table five and try not to drop them this time" Two hours into my shift and already I had dropped a full bottle of Tequila and spilled a pitcher of beer over Jane, not that the frat boys at table 5 were complaining, you could totally see through her shirt and the girls were standing to full attention.

I was so not cut out to be a waitress, I am what you would call a klutz but I wanted to pay my way. You see I moved to Seattle 6 months ago from Forks and am currently living with my Sister and her husband, so to cover my rent I work a few nights in their bar and babysit their twin girls on occasion.

As I got the order ready for table five I thought about the mess I'd made of my life. I was such a cliché, married to the football captain at 19 separated by 20 and now I was left broken and working in my sister's bar.

**7 months ago**

**Riley, where are you? Mike is coming back for the holidays so ****Mr.****Newton closed up early and gave me the afternoon off, wanna have some fun, I'm ovulating!**

I sent the text to my husband we had decided to try for a baby now that he was a fully-fledged member of the Forks police department and had gotten a pay rise.

I ran up the stairs to our room to get ready, I was planning to surprise him by being in bed naked and waiting, I was giddy with excitement but when I walked up the stairs it was me who was surprised.

"I can't tell you how much I've missed you baby"

Just like Riley to be waiting here for me. I called from the other side of the door

"I've only been gone a few hours and how did you manage to get here before me?"

I pushed open the door to find my husband in bed with another man.

They hadn't seen me yet and I stood there in shock but when my bag hit the floor with a thud both sets of eyes were on me.

"Shit, Bella baby this isn't what it looks like"

"You mean you're not sleeping with Mike Newton in our bed?" I don't know where I found the words but once I started I couldn't stop.

"No wait don't tell me, you lost something and Mike was helping you find it. Or did Mike trip and just happened to fall into bed with you naked?"

I kept shouting as they scrambled to get dressed, my only way to cope was to lash out with my words.

"You two **PENCIL DICK M****OTHERFUCKERS** are welcome to each other."

And with that I walked out the door.

…...

"Bella! I said two pitchers. God is your hearing as defective as your balance, I swear if you weren't boss woman's sister she would have fired your ass long ago".

It was gonna be a long night.

**A/N **

**I have come back and changed this chapter and tried to clean it up as I want to be proud of what I write.**

**So what did you think? Please review and let me know what you think so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

One night at McCarty's Chapter 2

**I wanted to get a few chapters up fairly fast to get you a good part of the story. In all honesty I have an idea where the story is going but little idea how to get it there so please sit back and enjoy the ride.**

**A few POV in this chap but I think it is needed to see where Bella is at right now.**

**RPOV**

I can't believe it has been 6 months and Bella is still to open up. She has gotten a little better but I couldn't help her if she wouldn't tell me what happened. I wanted Bella to wake up and get on with her life and I had given her enough time.

**6 months ago **

"Rose I don't know what to do, I really need you right now" my dad was worried about Bella, three weeks ago he came home to find her curled up on the couch crying.

All she would tell him was that her marriage was over. When dad asked Riley he simply said that it was Bella's decision and he would respect her wishes and stay away.

Bella hadn't been to work and had only left her room to use the bathroom, dad brought her food but said that she never ate much.

So I left Emmett and the girls and headed to Forks to help my baby sister.

When I got there I wasn't prepared for what I found. My smart mouthed little spitfire of a sister lay broken in old sweats. She had lost weight and had dark circles under her eyes so she obviously wasn't sleeping.

Dad couldn't help her and since mom ran off years ago it was up to me. So I packed Bella up and took her home with me.

…...

"Bella, get ready. Emmett is watching the girls and the bar is covered we are having a girls night"

As I walked out of Bella's room I pulled out my phone and sent a text, I was gonna need help getting her to open up and I knew just the girl.

**APOV**

**It's time, come to the bar 8pm**

I got the text from Rose, she loved to be cryptic but I knew what she was talking about. We had been waiting months to find out what happened but every time Riley's name was mentioned Bella's eyes would glaze over and she would mutter something like "pencil dick". Funny as that was it was I was worried.

Bella was still not back to herself and Rose was right, we needed to fix this but how when we didn't know what the problem was. So I dialed Rose for some forward planning.

"Rose, what's the plan Tequila until she tells ya? Get it Tequila, tells ya" I laughed at my own joke.

"You know me so well Alice" I could here Rose roll her eyes at the other end of the phone. "God Rose, what crawled up your ass and died?"

"Nothing Alice you forget I'm not Bella, I only laugh at things that are funny" As sisters Bella and Rose couldn't have been more different.

Rose was a tall statuesque, obviously beautiful blonde while Bella was a petite classically beautiful brunette but even with their 6yr age gap, they were crazy close. No one messed with the Swan sisters

"So are we heading out or staying in the bar?" Rose and Emmett own McCarty's, one of the coolest little bars in Seattle and it was packed out most nights so not the best for an intimate chat but then again it was Monday so it shouldn't be too bad.

"Yeah Alice, I thought familiar territory would be the way to go and if things get too serious we can head upstairs"

"See, brains and beauty Rose, I knew I liked you. I'll see you at eight"

So now what am I going to wear hmmmm!

**BPOV**

Girls night meant one thing, tag teaming with Rose and Alice. They have been patient and I know I will have to tell them eventually but I can't, I will be a laughing stock and if it gets back to my dad he will shoot Riley.

My dad, Charlie Swan, was the police chief of Forks which meant he was also my estranged husbands boss.

I know Charlie still holds out hope that we will get back together but that's only because he doesn't know that Mike and Riley are together, that's right I might not talk to anyone about what happened but Mr Newton was in a few weeks ago, up visiting Mike here at Uni and said he was in love with someone back home but he has yet to meet the girl.

Boy is he gonna get a shock when he is introduced to Riley, or maybe he wont notice seeing as Riley is a pussy.

Even after 7 months I am still bitter folks but the funny thing is that I think I always knew and that is what I am most angry at.

I mean what teenage boy doesn't even try to grab your ass or boobs when you are making out or want to go all the way at senior prom when you have been dating for a year?.

How stupid can you get, he told me he wanted to wait till we were married every time I tried to get him to go further. I swear I felt like an old movie villain trying to steal the young maidens virtue.

Argh, the more I think about it the more depressed I get, I need to get ready and start thinking up a way to deflect Rose and Alice.

…...ONAMC...

A few hours later and I was showered, hair down in lose waves, a little make up and dressed in my dark blue skinny jeans with a simple black tank top and black ballet flats. Not over dressed but enough to keep Alice off my back.

"Bella, over here" I walked over to the booth where Rose and Alice were sitting with a bottle of Tequila and 3 shot glasses.

"Oh I get it Tequila and I'll tell ya" I laughed at my little joke so did Alice while Rose looked back and forth between the two of us.

"You and Alice spend to much time together Bella, maybe you should have gotten married. Gay is the way" Rose laughed at her joke but didn't notice the grimace on my face. She didn't know how much comments like that cut right to the bone.

Alice though knew me too well and went straight for the jugular as I sat down.

"What's wrong Bella? Did that face have something to do with Riley"

I mumbled under my breath as usual "pencil dick mother"

Rose looked at me "What was that Bella?"

"Nothing, just thinking out loud, so are we drinking or what" and with that I poured us three shots.

…...ONAMC...

2 Hours later and 3 quarters of a bottle of Tequila and we were all feeling a little buzzed, we had just been catching up and I had managed to avoid talking out my disaster of a marriage but right on cue Alice swooped in.

"So Bella, why is it every time we mention Riley you mutter something about pencil dicks?"

Shit shit shit I didn't think she heard that, think Bella think.

"I'm sexually frustrated Alice, I need to get laid" Please believe me and drop it Alice please please.

"OKAY Bella, if that is the case, you have to hit on the next guy to walk in the door and if you don't get him to at least buy you a drink then you have to spill all about Riley" She looked at me with a raised eyebrow smirking like the cat that got the cream. Then Rose threw her two cents in.

"Yeah Alice that's a win win challenge, if your flirting works you get laid solving your 'sexual frustration' and if it doesn't then you get to vent about Riley to us" She reached over and fist bumped Alice looking so proud of herself.

"Rose I can't believe you used air quotes, who does that, what do you not believe me or something?"

"It's not that I don't believe you it's just" Rose stood leaned over the table right into my face and said "I think you are full of SHIT"

I looked at Rose in shock, she was calling me out on my so called shit and she only did this when her patience had worn out. It was time to put on my big girl panties and tell her and Alice what happened so I took a deep breath opened my mouth and that's when I saw him walk in.

"Alice I accept the challenge"

**We will hear from Edward Next chap promise, thanks for the reviews and story alerts so far. I hope to update on a weekly basis but will update sooner if I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

One night at McCarty's Chapter 3

**Hi All, thanks so much for all the alerts and favorites. I am loving writing this story and so am really glad that you like it.**

**A special thanks to **i**amatwihard she popped my review cherry so I promised her a little surprise in this chapter.**

**So without further ado, lets hear what Edward has to say for himself.**

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer.**

**EPOV**

God that woman just gets under my skin, how did I manage to stay married to her for 8yrs. She is nothing but a gold digging, blood sucking life draining, America's next top model wannabe.

I Chuckled to myself at the last one, Tanya had auditioned for that show 5 times and never made it past the first cut. Suppose I should send Tyra a thank you card, she would never have agreed to have a baby and "Destroy her perfect body" had it not been for that 5th rejection.

**5yrs ago**

"I can't believe them Edward, I mean who do the J's think they are. **NOT EDGY ENOUGH** I'll show them edgy"

Tanya had been ranting on about the America's Next Top Model audition now for an hour, my job was to sit here and nod, throwing in a "hmm" or "your right" now and again.

To be honest I was glad she didn't make the cut "Tan this is a good thing honey, now we can focus on starting our family"

"Edward are you mad, I can't get pregnant!. I have worked to hard to obtain the perfect body to have it destroyed by some thing thats only purpose is to literally suck the life out of me"

I kept telling myself to count to ten, she didn't mean it, she is just upset. "Baby you don't mean that, you love kids"

"No Edward, you love kids I just tolerate them." She continued to rant and rave about how she was destined to be the next "Giselle" or some shit like that for another 15 minutes before sitting down on the couch next to me.

She took in the look on my face and cuddled up to my left side "Eddie, babes you know I didn't mean that, I was just angry. I'm just so scared that if I get all fat and pregnant, you won't want me anymore"

This is what Tanya did best, damage control while fishing for complements. "Tan you are beautiful to me and always will be. I can't wait to see you glowing and watch our child grow inside you. There could be nothing more beautiful" and now to go for the kill. "Remember how good your thought posh spice looked with her baby bump? Well you will look so much better"

"Eddie, you always know the right things to say to me. OK I suppose could take a break from my modeling career to have a baby" I rolled my eyes at her words, how do you have a career if no one will hire you... wait did she just say OK?.

"Do you mean it Tan, your sure you want to start trying"

"Babe, shut up and impregnate me"

It only took us 2 months to get pregnant and 9 months later along came our wonderful baby girl.

...

Hannah, the only good thing to come out of my marriage. My beautiful baby girl is the reason I'm here in Seattle.

After our separation, Tanya moved back in with her parents, taking Hannah with her, so for the past 3 months I have been traveling back and forth between New York and Seattle just so I can spend some time with her.

Today was her first day of preschool, Tanya was away at a shoot so I stayed through the weekend and Monday so I could be there for her. I dropped her off and picked her up, I loved hearing her tell me about her day and all her new friends. Apparently there were twins in her class, Kate and Irina and they were going to be best friends forever.

Leaving her was the hardest part, we had shared custody of Hannah but it wouldn't be fair on her to be carted across country each weekend so I traveled instead.

As I was pulling up to my parents my phone rang, I looked to the caller I.D and groaned.

"Tanya what do you want, I've already left your parents"

"Aww, no hello for me Eddie?"

"Don't call me that Tanya"

"You used to love it when I called you Eddie" her speech was a little slurred at the end. Great just what I needed a drunk dial.

"Tanya get to the point already" I was losing patience with her fast.

"Eddie, I tried to use the card on our joint account and it was rejected" what is she stupid!

"Of course it was rejected Tanya, I removed your name from the account" 3,2,1 wait for it.

"You, you... **BASTARD**, **AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE GIVEN YOU, HOW WILL I SUPPORT OUR DAUGHTER?**"

"I don't know Tanya, maybe with all the money you make showing off the tits that I bought you?"

"You are going to regret this Edward, I'm contacting my lawyer and taking you for every penny you've got"

"Yeah good luck with that Tanya" and with that I hung up before I could say something I would regret.

I need to get a drink and clear my head.

**BPOV**

I looked at my savior from across the bar, I can't believe I agreed to hit on this guy. As I started running ideas through my head I noticed Alice and Rose snickering.

"What?"

Rose leaned over the table " There is no way in hell you will be able to flirt with Mr sex hair over there so you better get ready to spill."

She was right, I mean this guy was over 6ft tall, bronze hair standing sexily in all directions and that jaw line, god all I wanted to do was lick it.

"Hello, earth to Bella. Clean off the drool and get over there" Alice brought me back to reality.

"I'm going Alice, geez say it louder I don't think he heard you"

I stood up and started walking towards Mr Sex hair, as Rose called him, but then he turned round and stared straight at me... I was frozen to the spot by the most dazzling green eyes I have ever seen.

I turned on my heels and ran into the bathroom and as the door closed I could hear Alice and Rose erupt into laughter.

**EPOV**

All I wanted was a quiet drink was that too much to ask. I was going to kill Jasper, he told me to go to McCarty's a few blocks from home, said it was quiet enough.

As soon as I walked into the bar I noticed the girls in the booth at the back, they looked to be arguing. Please god don't let them get out of hand.

I sat down and ordered a beer, the girl behind the bar batted her lashes at me and smiled as she sat the drink down"thanks" I mumbled while trying to avoid looking at her chest.

Her top was cut so low, I could nearly see her navel and she leaned over the bar practically pushing them in my face "I'm Jane" she purred "Just let me know if you need anything else" Then I saw her glance over my shoulder, roll her eyes and mutter "watch out klutzillas about"

My curiosity got the better of me, I turned around and couldn't take my eyes off her. There, in the middle of the bar stood the most stunning woman I have ever seen in my life.

She couldn't have been more than 5ft with chocolate brown hair that flowed in waves down her back. She had a petite frame with curves in all the right places and her alabaster skin had a glow to it that lit up the room.

She stood there looking like a deer caught in the headlights and when her eyes met mine she blushed, turning her skin the most delicious colour. All of a sudden she turned and ran into the bathroom.

As the two girls that were with her at her table burst into laughter all I could do was sit there stunned as one thought floated through my head...

WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?

**So what did you think? Once Edward got started I couldn't stop him him, so next chapter they will finally talk to each other promise.**

**To **i**amatwihard, I always loved the name Hannah and hope you don't mind me using it.**

**Thanks again to all that have put this story on alert or added it to their favorites but please please please review and let me know what you think.**

**All opinions are welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

One night at McCarty's Chapter 4

**Have had a crazy week at work and this story is distracting me so where were we...Ahh that's right Bella was in the bathroom and Edward was left wondering "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?"**

**This story is not pre read so sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer but the idea for ONAMC belongs to me.**

**BPOV**

Oh my god I am such an idiot, I cant even walk across a room without freaking out.

I stood looking at my reflection in the mirror and tried to psych myself to go back out to the bar.

Why did he have to turn around?, why?, I could have made it had I not looked in those eyes. It was like he could see right through me.

The bathroom door swung open and brought me out of my inner ramblings. I looked in the mirror and was met with a sneer "God Bella you are such a freak, a man looks at you and run. Don't worry honey that hottie at the bar is mine. I'll be taking him home with me at the end of my shift"

"Whatever Jane, like I give a shit" Why did the witch with a capital B have to be working tonight.

"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful, a guy like that is way out of your league. I'm doing you a favor, save yourself the humiliation of the rejection" and with that she flipped her hair and entered one of the cubicles.

Out of my league, who the hell did she think she was?. I suppose I should thank Jane, I was about to give up before she came in. Time to show bitch barbie what Bella Swan was made of.

I walked out of the bathroom, straight to our table. Alice was bringing the shot glass to her lips when I snatched it from her hand and threw it back.

"Hey, don't steala the Tequila!" Alice shouted and then started giggling

"All for the cause, Alice" I put down the shot glass and started making my way across the bar to Mr sex hair himself.

I can do this, I can talk to him.

Wait...what am I gonna say?

Think, think, think.

Shit, out of time. I was standing right beside him at the bar.

"Why did you run?" His voice was like velvet. I could feel his eyes on me but stayed looking ahead as I spoke.

"When you gotta go, you gotta go" Did I really just say that?. Nice going Bella, now he thinks you have bladder problems and have the intelligence of a kindergartener.

"True" I heard him snicker and saw the side of his mouth lift into a crooked grin "but you were in there for quite a while too"

"Who are you to bathroom police?" Shoot me now, or glue my mouth shut.

"No, I'm Edward and you are?"

"Such a handsome name for a handsome face" _aaaand_ bitch barbie strikes again "I see you've met Bella, she's sort of like the bar mascot"

I was just about to turn on my heels and run when Edward spoke.

"Sorry, Jane is it?. This is an A B conversation, so can you kindly C your way out of it"

I couldn't help it, between the look on Jane's face and the cheesy line Edward just used, I broke out into full on roars of laughter.

As she walked away I turned to Edward, tears rolling down my cheeks, and he started to laugh right along with me.

Once we had calmed down, Edward turned, leaned into my ear and spoke in a whisper "I don't think your friend likes me Bella"

I couldn't think straight with his warm breath in my ear and it took me a moment to register what he said.

I turned to look at Rose, who was giving Edward the stink eye. "That's my sister, she's just mad because her and Alice bet me I couldn't come over here and flirt with you"

Man, my brain to mouth filter was broken, guess Alice was right about Tequila, you do tell all with it.

"So your flirting with me Bella?" I looked as Edwards eyes lit up with amusement and mumbled my response "Yeah, trying to I guess"

"Then why is your sister so mad, what does she and your friend get if you don't hold up your end of the bet"

I thought I might as well tell him about it now that I had let it slip " Well, they want me to spill my guts about something that happened a while back but I'm not ready to talk yet"

"Well then, what do we need to do to ensure you win this bet?" I couldn't believe how how willing he was to help me, I mean he doesn't even know me.

"Um, Alice said I had to at least get you to buy me a drink but you don't have to" great, give the guy an out why don't you. I was no good at this but then again my only experience with flirting had been in high school.

"So Bella" Edward spoke loud enough for Rose and Alice to hear "Can I buy you a drink?"

I blushed a deep shade of red and mumbled "Grey goose with cranberry" before looking over my shoulder. My sister looked like she was sucking on a lemon while Alice grinned manically while clapping her hands.

I turned round to find Edward ordering our drinks "Jane, can I have a grey goose and cranberry for the lovely Bella and I 'll have another beer"

After we had our drinks, Edward suggested we move to one of the empty booths at the back of the bar, away from prying eyes. I was nervous enough without having my sister and best friend watching my every move so we moved away from the bar.

**EPOV**

I don't know what made me want to help her, maybe it was the lost look in her eyes or the way the girl behind the bar treated her but either way, I was fascinated by this girl and wanted to help her and get to get to know her better.

"Do you come here often?" I hadn't meant it to sound like a cheesy chat up line, I was just curious to know more about her.

She barked out a laugh "What's next Edward?. You gonna tell me to call my mom and tell her I wont be home because I've just met the guy I'm gonna nail in the bathroom?"

I sat staring at her wide eyed my mouth hanging open.

"Or what about this one... Hey honey you got a light? No... what about the light in your eyes?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that one "Actually Bella, if I could rearrange the alphabet I would put U and I together"

"What is it with you and the alphabet Edward, seriously I bet you consider spelling bees foreplay" her cheeks flushed read when she realised what she had said.

She seemed so much more relaxed away from everyone and I found the tension of my day melt away in her presence.

"I take it you have had your fair share of lines used on you by the sounds of things?" I could only imagine the attention this girl got, she was stunning.

"Well when you work in a bar, you get your pick of the drunken idiots. It's every girls dream, what about you Edward, I know you don't come here often so where do you go?"

"Wait, you work in a bar, as in this bar?"

"Not so much work as live here and work off my share of the rent. The bar belongs to my sister and her husband. Now stop avoiding the question and tell me more about you"

"Well I actually live in New York but am visiting for the weekend with family" That was enough info for now, hopefully she wouldn't delve any deeper.

"How long have you been separated from your wife?" How did she know, shit I bet this was some form of set up by Tanya.

I must have been quiet too long or she registered the anger on my face because her next sentence was rushed out.

"The slight pale mark on your ring finger, I recognize it because it matches mine" she slid her left hand so it sat side by side with mine and she too had a pale mark where your wedding ring once was.

I looked at her face, she couldn't be more that 21, she was way too young to have been married. As if hearing my inner ramblings she spoke shyly.

"Married straight out of high school, I was a small town cliche" She looked so sad and defeated. "it ended 7 months ago"

So this was what the sister and friend wanted her to open up about and she had refused, yet she felt comfortable to share this with me.

I knew what I needed to do now to help this girl and hopefully help myself in the process.

**So this Chapter was pretty tough to write. I would really appreciate feed back so that I can improve on things for future chapters.**

**Most of the chat up lines in these chapters have been used on me, I kid you not. Let me know the most ridiculous lines you have heard and I'll see if I can work them into the story lol.**

**I am hoping to update at least once a week and more so if I can, was just swamped with work and family stuff this week .**

**Thanks to those of you following the story, you can find me on Twitter crazy4cullen104.**


	5. Chapter 5

One night at McCarty's Chapter 5

**Hey all, thanks for all your reviews, favs and follows. I'm so glad that people are enjoying my story and hope you continue to do so.**

**This story is not pre read so sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer but the idea for ONAMC belongs to me.**

**BPOV**

I hadn't talked about the end of my marriage with anyone so why did I feel comfortable enough to tell Edward?

"I've been separated for 3 months but it was on the cards for the past year" Edward was running his finger around the rim of his glass as he spoke.

"How long were you and your wife together?" Edward opened his mouth to answer but before he could say anything, Alice and Rose appeared.

"Hey Bella, aren't you gonna introduce us to your friend? I'm Alice by the way and this is Rose" Trust Alice to jump straight in, literally. She nearly knocked Edward through the wall as she squeezed in beside him.

"I'm Edward and you are one freakishly strong little pixie" He flashed Alice a panty dropping smile while extending his hand. Alice nearly shook his arm off.

"Rose, you have to feel Edward's hands, there so soft and his nails are perfect. Edward do you get manicures?" Edward blushed as Alice gushed over his hands.

Edward leaned over the booth trying to talk to me away from prying ears "Bella do you want to grab your coat and go get a coffee?"

"Ahhhhhh Edward you can do better that the old, grab your coat you've pulled line" Alice never misses anything, I was so embarrassed but couldn't believe what came out of Edward's mouth next.

"I believe I could Alice, how about..." he started rubbing his chin as if he was deep in thought "Do you wash your clothes in Windex, because I can see myself in your pants"

Alice spilled out of the booth and on to the floor she was laughing that hard.

"I think, you have had enough Tequila Brandon, Bella can you help me get her upstairs, she can stay with you tonight" Rose was picking Alice off the floor and glaring at me.

I told Edward I would be back down in 5 minutes and would love to go for a coffee then proceeded to help Alice to bed.

++++++++++ONAMC+++++++++++++++

"Rose, it's just coffee, I don't get what your problem is" As soon as Alice was wrapped up in my bed, Rose started in on me about Edward.

"Bella, you are my baby sister and I worry. I mean you would rather flirt with some random guy in a bar than talk to me"

"It was your dare and if I'm honest I haven't felt this good about myself in a while so please don't ruin this night Rose. I promise I will tell you about what happened with Riley but only when I'm ready!" and with that I grabbed my coat and ran back down to the bar.

**EPOV**

I had to get her out of here, especially when her sister and friend tried to join us, she was never going to open up if I didn't get her on her own.

I knew by the look on her sister's face that she was not happy about Bella leaving with me and that she would be upstairs trying to talk her out of it so I wasn't surprised when Bella did not reappear after her promised "5 minutes".

With Bella and the girls gone, the big boobed blonde from the bar made her move.

"I don't know why you're bothering with Bella, she is practically a nun, so frigid she will freeze your balls off. Me on the other hand, I could really rock your world Eddie baby" she leaned right over the table and whispered the last bit in my ear. My body visibly shivered in disgust.

"You like that big boy" BIG BOY, who the fuck did she think she was Jenna Jameson!

"No. Actually I think I threw up a little in my mouth" Her eyes narrowed into little slits and her mouth formed a thin tight line.

Just as she was retreating, Bella came back into the bar and if looks could kill the blonde bimbo would be stone cold, I must remember to stay on Bella's good side.

I got up and met Bella half way and made our way to the door. Just as we were about to leave I heard the blonde call my name.

"You and frosty the snow bitch are welcome to each other"

Before I had a chance to respond, Bella turned and called to her instead.

"Grow feathers and shit in a tree Jane" and with that we walked out of the bar.

**BPOV**

Woo hoo, I stood up to Jane, I was doing a happy dance in my head. It only took me 7 months to do it.

I looked at Edward as we walked to the Starbucks by the docs and he was trying so hard not to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Housesitter? Really Bella, you get your comebacks from a Steve Martin movie"

"Hey, Goldie Hawn is a comedic genius and I think the concept is pretty romantic"

"Yeah, a romance built on lies, and here I thought honesty was the key" His eyes were twinkling with amusement as he spoke.

"Fuck honesty, it's overrated if you ask me. I'd rather live in Gwen's made up world any day" I drifted off with the end of my sentence and Edward noticed the change.

"Did he lie to you, your husband. Is that what happened?"

"If only it was that simple, what about your wife was lack of honesty the problem?"

I hadn't even noticed that we were outside of Starbucks.

"Tell you what Bella. How about we get our coffees to go. We can go down to the docks and I will tell you about my marriage but in return, you have to tell me about yours. Is it a deal or do I have to dare you to flirt with the next guy that walks past?"

Did I feel comfortable to share this with him? As soon as he heard about me he would turn tail and run but then maybe his story was worse than mine. Shit I can't believe I'm going to do this.

"Deal, but you go first and you buy the coffee"

+++++++++++++++ONAMC+++++++++++++++++++++++

20 minutes later we were stood on the docks and I was listening intently to Edward tell his story.

"When our daughter was born everything changed. She hired a nanny and didn't show any sort of mothering instincts towards her. She claimed that the pregnancy had ruined her breasts and so got implants, worst I have ever seen, no joke"

"So your marriage ended because of a bad boob job" Was he really that shallow

"No Bella, I was just trying to show you how self centered and vain she was. I couldn't have cared less about what she looked like. Anyway after she started the topless modeling she took less of an interest in our daughter and our marriage and so here we are."

"8yrs of marriage down the drain, shit Edward I'm sorry"

"Your turn Bella, we made a deal"

"What do you want to know?" I was stalling, I knew it and he knew it.

"Come on Bella, cut the shit. I told you about Tanya now you have to tell me about him"

I didn't know if I could relive that night and Edward must have seen the conflict in my eyes.

"Why don't you start from the beginning, you know the good stuff. Boy meets girl, they fall in love, get married yadda, yadda, yadda"

I took a long slow drink of my coffee, a deep breath and braced myself.

"I met Riley the day after junior prom, he had just moved from Seattle to Forks. I was in the park crying because my boyfriend and I had broken that morning. He was so sweet kept telling me that the guy must have been crazy to give up on a girl like me."

"Sounds like he should have taken his own advice. What was so special about the other idiot?" Edward tucked a stray hair behind my ear as he spoke.

"He was my first. He told me he loved me and then dumped me the next day. After an hour of talking to Riley, I was over Mike."

**And the plot thickens...**

**What do you think, did anyone see that coming? Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks to ditzyone29 for her Windex line.**

**Thanks to those of you following the story, you can find me on Twitter crazy4cullen104.**


	6. Chapter 6

One night at McCarty's Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay in updating, I have been in hospital for a while but hope to keep to my original plan of updating at least once a week.**

**This story is not pre read so sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer but the idea for ONAMC belongs to me.**

**BPOV**

"So after that day at the park, Riley and I were inseparable. He was in most of my classes at school and even worked with me at weekends at Newtons"

It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, talking about Riley but then this was the good stuff I was telling Edward.

"Riley was always so serious, when I think back. He never wanted to do the typical high school things like go to parties and get drunk. He was always talking about settling down and getting married"

"Was that what you wanted Bella?"

"My dad always said I was an old soul, I was the adult in our relationship and with Rose being older and already married, I couldn't wait to be just like her I suppose"

"But didn't your dad think you were too young to get married?"

"Are you kidding me, he was more in love with Riley than I was." I couldn't help but think back to that day after senior prom.

**Two Years ago**

"Morning Bells, did you enjoy last night?"

"Yeah dad we had a lot of fun, Alice got crowned prom queen"

"good for her, anything else interesting happen Bells?" my dads mustache was twitching and I could tell he was dying to smile

"umm... yeah I want to talk to you about Riley but I would rather wait till he is here, he shouldn't be long. He had an interview for the academy this morning but is on his way"

"That boy will make one fine police officer, he will have no problems getting in"

Just then the door swung open and Riley walked in with a huge smile on his face "I got in, they told me straight after the interview, can you believe it? I take it I have you to thank for that chief Swan"

"Well I may have mentioned how good it would be to have my future son in law working with me"

"WHAT? How did you know?"

"Well I had to ask for your dad's permission Bella, it was the right thing to do"

"I have been freaking out all morning worrying about telling him and you couldn't have let me know? And as for you Charlie, how did you manage to keep a secret?"

"Oh no chief she used the C word, I think your in trouble" Riley started teasing my dad and he was laughing with him.

"Come on Bells, I couldn't ruin such a nice surprise for you. Now lets talk dates, after graduation was when you were thinking Riley wasn't it?"

"Wait dad, isn't that a bit fast, what about college?"

"Look Bells part of the reason Riley has been accepted to the academy so quickly is because the board looks favorable on young men with responsibilities like a young wife to support"

"And Bella you don't have to go to college, I can look after you and you can stay at home with the kids"

…...

Edward's jaw hung open after I told him about that conversation but his shock turned to rage as he spoke.

"He used you as a ticket on to the force and your dad let him!"

"It was not like that, my dad wanted me looked after and who better to do that but a police officer just like him. He thought he was doing what was best for me and I wanted it too if I am really honest"

I went on to explain about the small wedding and how we moved into a small 2 bedroom.

"We were kids playing house but I should have realised something was wrong a long time ago"

"Why?"

"Well sex never played a big part in our relationship and at first I thought it was normal but then Alice and Rose would tell me how jealous they were because we were in that can't keep our hands to ourselves stage and I would just play along with it all but I knew there had to be something wrong with me because my husband barely touched me."

"Bella, what are you talking about? You are a beautiful young woman. You obviously don't see yourself clearly"

"Oh, I see myself clearly, I am so repulsive that I drove my husband into the arms of another man"

**EPOV**

I wasn't sure I had heard her right, she said the last part so quietly.

"I'm sorry, man?"

"Yeah, and not just any man. I walked in on the only two men I have ever been with having sex in my marital bed"

She sounded so hurt and as I moved closer I noticed she was crying.

"Bella is that why you won't tell anyone what happened, do you think this is your fault?"

She let out a strangled sob and her knees gave out, I grabbed her before she fell and hugged her close to me while stroking her hair.

"Bella, you are not to blame. You are a beautiful young woman and any man would be lucky to have you. I have known you all of 5 minutes and even I can see this guy was a fucking idiot"

She settled down after a little and it was starting to get cold so I thought we should head back and told her so.

"You really should talk to your friends and family about this Bella"

"I can't Edward, it would kill my father and Rose would kill Riley and Mike"

I seen a small smile play across her lips at the end of that sentence.

"And what about what it is doing to you Bella, it is killing you inside keeping this secret"

We stopped in front of McCarty's and stood quietly for a few minutes.

"Well thanks for the coffee and the shoulder to cry on"

"No problem but please take on board what I said about telling your family. I'm sure they will be nothing but supportive"

"I will thanks and I hope everything goes well with your daughter"

I just couldn't leave yet and found myself moving toward her. I stared at her eyes an then to her lips. As I moved closer I heard her softly gasp so I paused about an inch from her lips, waiting for permission, when she didn't back away I took it as my cue and touched my lips to hers.

The kiss started out soft and slow at first but as my hand found the back of her neck I pulled her to me hard and she angled her head deepening the kiss while opening her mouth and allowing my tongue access.

Before I knew it I had her pressed up against the shutter on the bar window and was grinding myself into her, I had to stop this. As we broke apart, both of us panting, I pressed my forehead to hers and kept her in my arms as I spoke.

"Bella, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." I felt her stiffen in my arms and move to push me away.

"It's not that I don't want to, believe me I do. It's just that I don't think either of us are ready for it. You need to work on learning to love yourself first and I have to focus on my little girl and doing what is best for her"

I released her and backed away, I saw she had a tear rolling down her cheek and moved to catch it but she stopped my hand and wiped it away herself.

"Your right Edward, I need to stop the pity party and face up to what has happened and I think I'm going to start by talking to Rose and Alice. Thank you"

I watched as she went in the side door and waited for the door to close. As I turned and walked back to my parents I couldn't help but think back on the night and the kiss.

I knew it would be wrong to pursue anything now, it just wouldn't be fair on either of us. I felt that fate had brought us together to help heal each other but wondered would fate ever smile on us again.

**So now we have some insight into Bella and why she is afraid to talk about what happened. I just hope Edward has done enough to start the healing process.**

**Please let me know what you thought of this chapter by reviewing.**

**Thanks to those of you following the story, you can find me on Twitter crazy4cullen104.**


	7. Chapter 7

One night at McCarty's Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone who is reading this story, for your reviews, favorites and follows. I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

**Also I have been asked about ages, Bella is 21 and Edward is about to hit the big 30.**

**This story is not pre read so sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer but the idea for ONAMC belongs to me.**

**BPOV**

"It's 3 in the morning Em, where is she?"

Shit, I thought Rose would be asleep. I really don't want to deal with this till the morning.

I stood listening at the top of the stairs hoping I wouldn't be noticed.

"Rosie, you have to let her live her life"

"I did Em, I didn't say anything when dad let her marry Riley, I knew she was too young but I stood back and look what happened! He left her broken and she has been walking around like a zombie for the past 7 months. I was so close to getting her to open up til that guy walked in."

I could just see Rose pacing the floor in my head. I wonder how long Emmett has had to sit there and listen to her. I am telling you the man is a saint for putting up with her.

"I'm not waiting any longer, I'm calling her"

No, no, no where is my phone? Before I could get my hands on it Meredith Brooks "Bitch" started blaring out.

"Bella, get your ass in her now"

I slowly slinked into the room with my head down.

"Where have you been? And what time do you call this?"

"I'm not a child Rose so please don't treat me like one. I'm heading to bed, I'll talk to you in the morning" I really did not want to get into it with Rose and hoped she would let me be.

"No, we will talk about this now, I've waited long enough for answers and I want them NOW!"

"Oh and whatever Rose wants she gets? Why do you have to push me?"

"Push you? I have been patient. 7 months Bella, it's been 7 months with NOTHING!"

"And you think it's been a walk in the park for me Rose. Did you ever stop to think why I didn't want to talk uh? No because you only think about Rose because your a selfish BITCH!"

"Now ladies, lets try to calm down and play nice" Poor Emmett, he was only trying to help and now he was going to face the wrath of sisters.

In unison both Rose and me turned "SHUT UP EMMETT!"

Just then we heard a small whimper in the doorway

"Mommy why are you and aunt Bella yelling at daddy?" Kate and Irina stood holding hands looking up at us with tired eyes.

"Oh sweetie, we were just playing, did we wake you?"

"Kate was ascared so I said we should go get you mommy"

"nuh uh, you was ascard Rina so I said we should get daddy"

Rose gave me a death glare as her and Emmett gathered the girls to take them back to bed.

"This is not over Bella, we will continue this in the morning"

Yeah, yeah if she had listened to me in the first place she would not have to deal with 2 wide awake little girls and 3:30 in the morning.

Now to get to bed without waking the pixie and get a few hours sleep before facing my fate.

**EPOV**

I couldn't sleep, I just kept thinking about Bella. I should have at least gotten her number but then again I knew where she lived so I could always call in next weekend to see her again.

Would she want to see me again? Maybe I should give it some time? My brain just would not switch off and let me sleep. I did tell her that we shouldn't start anything but I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss.

I eventually drifted off only to be woke by an unrelenting pounding on my bedroom door.

"Yo Ed, you up yet"

The door swung open and Jasper walked in.

"Ah dude you might have warned me you were pitching a tent" he shielded his eyes and made a gagging noise"

"Fuck off Jazz" I clocked him right in the head with a pillow.

He ran out of the room and called over his shoulder "I'm driving you to the airport this morning instead of mom and you have to be ready in 20 minutes"

I glanced at my phone and it was 20 before 8. I had time to grab a quick shower and call Hannah to wish her luck.

…...

"So you gonna tell me about her?"

Jasper had the ability to read people and their emotions. We had been in the car for 10 minutes before he got up the nerve to ask me.

"About who?"

"Don't try lying Ed, you have been smiling all morning and you have yet to moan about Tanya, so someone else has your attention"

"Nothing to tell" I hoped he would let it go but if I had to I would give him the basics.

"Seriously bro, I can feel the change in your mood and I know the hard on wasn't for me this morning"

"I met her at that bar you sent me to and we went for coffee, went down to the docks, talked and I walked her home"

"So you didn't even get laid?"

"It wasn't like that Jazz. She is dealing with a lot of shit, we just gave each other a shoulder to cry on"

"You are the only guy I know who after getting out of a serious relationship, goes out and picks up a girl as fucked up as he is"

My brother was right, I knew she was as broken as I was but was that what drew me to her? Regardless, I knew I wanted to see her again.

I was so lost in my thoughts of Bella that I didn't even realise we had arrived at the airport.

"Edward, we're here"

"Thanks Jazz, I'll call you during the week and we can arrange to go for a drink next weekend while I'm here" and with that I headed in to catch my flight.

**BPOV**

"Ah my head, Bella why did you let me drink Tequila last night?"

I had no pity for Alice this morning. She kicked and punched me within an inch of my life last night, god help the man she ends up with.

"Not my idea Alice, it was you and Rose remember"

Speaking of Rose, I knew it was time to face the music. It was 10 after 8 and Emmett would already have left with the girls so I dragged Alice into the kitchen where I knew Rose would be waiting.

As predicted Rose was sitting at the table, coffee cup in hand waiting for me.

"Before I begin, I want you and Alice to promise to listen without interruption" They both nodded at me as I sat down at the table.

I started by telling Rose and Alice how I felt I was forced into getting married so young and how I felt unattractive because Riley didn't seem interested in me sexually. All the while they listened intently without asking questions but then I got up to that day.

My voice was so quiet they almost didn't hear me and I kept my eyes down when I spoke.

"Did you just say you caught him in bed with Mike Newton? As in the Mike you lost your virginity to!" Alice's voice was so high pitched I thought the windows were going to shatter.

"Yep" I said popping the p. I raised my head to look at Rose, I was expecting to see pity in her eyes but what I saw instead were her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I should have been there to stop it all"

I broke down sobbing uncontrollably, I couldn't believe that she thought this was her fault. Both Rose and Alice threw their arms around me and held me while I cried.

After 15 minutes my sobs had calmed and Alice took this as an opportunity to ask the question she wanted the answer to the most.

"So why did you always mumble pencil dick?"

**I know not much happened in this chapter but she has to start facing up to what happened and part of that is talking about it.**

**Also the scene where Rose and Bella both shout at Emmett was actually something that happened to me in real life. My sister and I were arguing and my husband tried to calm us down and we both turned on him. Moral of the story, never mess with sisters lol.**

**Please let me know what you thought of this chapter by reviewing.**

**Thanks to those of you following the story, you can find me on Twitter crazy4cullen104.**


	8. Chapter 8

One night at McCarty's Chapter 8

**Thanks to everyone who is reading this story, for your reviews, favorites and follows. I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

**To all of those affected by the tragic events of 9/11, the pain is still there 10yrs on and my thoughts and prayers are with you all.**

**This story is not pre read so sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer but the idea for ONAMC belongs to me.**

**BPOV**

I should have known something was up when Charlie wasn't surprised to find me on his couch when he came home especially seeing as he was not alone.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" the fear was clear in his eyes

"Now son is that any way to greet your wife"

I hadn't told my dad I was coming home because I wanted to avoid this exact scenario. Rose offered to come with me but I knew this was something I had to do myself. However now I was here I wished I had taken her up on her offer.

All the colour had drained from Riley's face and I could tell he was afraid I was going to out him to Charlie.

"Of course not chief I'm just shocked is all. Um h-how have you been Bella?"

WHAT? HOW HAVE I BEEN?... That's what I wanted to say but as I opened my mouth to speak, nothing came out.

"Well I'm sure you kids have lots to talk about so I'll just leave you alone."

"NO!" I shouted to my dad

I wasn't ready for this, I wasn't strong enough to deal with Riley yet.

"Baby don't talk to your dad like that, he is just trying to help"

That was all it took "Don't call me that Riley, I am not your baby"

"Bells cut him some slack, he hasn't seen or heard from you in 7 months. He is your husband and deserves better"

The tears pricked my eyes and my anger started to build, the anger I had been holding for months "DESERVES BETTER!"

I turned to Riley who was now looking as white as the net curtains and was fidgeting nervously

"What do you think Riley? Was Mike better than me?"

"Maybe I should go, give you a chance to calm down" Riley was heading for the door but was stopped when Charlie stood in his way.

"No one is going anywhere until I get some answers"

Charlie's expression was cold and there was little emotion in his face, I had never seen him like this

"Something hasn't been adding up the past 7 months and when Rose told me you were coming here Bells I had to get the two of you together and find out what it was"

How could she? I am going to kill Rose.

"Dad, I can't do this, not yet"

"Rose said you would say that and said not to let you get out of this so sit, you to Riley. I'm gonna make some tea, I still have some of that herbal stuff you like Bells. I think we should all be nice and calm for this"

I sat staring at my feet, I could see Riley from the corner of my eye, he was still very pale and fidgeting.

"I'm sorry" It was so quiet I wasn't sure if I was meant to hear it but as I looked at him I saw a lone tear fall down his cheek.

"What are you sorry for?"

"I never meant to hurt you, please don't tell your dad. I couldn't stand it if I lost my job"

"You never answered my question, what are you sorry for?"

"Everything, please don't do this to me Bella"

The desperation dripped from his voice but I couldn't believe it, he wasn't fighting for me but for his job. Listening to his pleas gave me the strength I needed

"Don't do what? You did this Riley not me"

Charlie came in with the tea and a beer for him

"You think I could get one of those Chief"

"No son you need a clear head, there is a tea there for you too. Now who wants to start?"

We sat silently for five minutes before I heard Charlie clear his throat and begin to speak again.

"OK seeing as neither of you want to start, I will. Riley for the past 7 months you knew where your wife was but made no move to get her back. Bella, you walk out on your husband and refuse to tell anyone why. I don't know about either of you but that strikes me as a little odd."

"I told Rose and Alice"

"You told them what happened? Everything?" Riley's hands started to shake as he looked between me and Charlie"

"I know Bells, Rose said she knew but that I should here it from you so why don't you tell me" Charlies face was so sincere and he looked directly into my eyes as he spoke.

"O.K Dad"

"Wait, Bella please don't do this" Riley pleaded with me to stop but I had to do this

"Riley was having an affair, I came home early one day and caught them together in our bed"

It wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be, telling my dad. After seeing how scared Riley was I felt stronger, knowing I had some form of control over the situation helped me.

"Hold the phone Bells, earlier you asked if Mike was better, tell me that's short for Michaela"

"Nope" I answered popping the P. I started to feel the familiar shame at not being enough for my husband but was quickly brought out of my musings when I heard Charlie turn his wrath on Riley.

"MIKE WHO?"

"Um Ch Ch Chief, maybe you should try to calm down"

"Don't tell me to calm down, I trusted you with my daughter, treated you like a son and this is what you do"

Charlie's nostrils were flaring and the veins in his neck were bulging. I hated to agree with Riley but dad needed to calm down.

"Bells, get my gun"

"Dad, please you need to calm down, he is not worth it"

"No he's not worth it but you are. I should have seen this and protected you from it I'm sorry" and just like that he went from raging anger to sobbing with his arms wrapped around me.

"It's OK daddy, I'm going to be OK"

The room was quiet except from a few sniffles coming from me and Charlie until Riley stood

"I think I should go"

"No shit Sherlock, it only took you what, 5 minutes to figure out you are not welcome" I heard a big booming laugh and a door close.

"Jeez Bella, sarcastic much?" There stood my brother in law

"Didn't you hear her shit head, GET OUT before I get my husband here to through you out" and my fiercely protective sister.

Just as Riley was leaving my dad walked over to him.

"I can't throw you off the force for this but you better stay out of my way, are we clear?"

"Yes Chief" and with that Riley left.

…...

After Riley had left, Rose and I made dinner while I caught her up on what happened before she arrived.

We ate in silence, the things unsaid hung in the air. Dad and Emmett offered to clear up seeing as we had cooked so I went up stairs and lay down in my old room.

I had only intended to rest my eyes but I must have fallen asleep, I was woke by a gentle tap on the door.

"Bells, can I come in?" My dad stood in the doorway, his eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying.

"Sure dad"

I sat up on the bed and Charlie sat on the bed beside me and took my hand in his

"Rose told me what you said about getting married so young, how you felt forced into it"

He wouldn't look at me while he spoke and squeezed my hand when he said "Forced".

We sat on my bed for hours and I told my dad about how I felt growing up without mom and how I just wanted to make him proud. I told him how I wanted to be like Rose and so chose to ignore the signs that my marriage was not normal.

I also told my dad that it was Mike Newton and not Michaela as he had wished it was. He sat listening to everything I had to say silently, never commenting until I had spilled my heart out.

"Bells, I have always been proud of you and I know that it was my fault you grew up so fast. You always had an old head on your shoulders so I treated you as older than your years. I'm so sorry Bella, I love you so much and wish I could take it all back"

"Dad, you made me the person I am today and I am grateful for that so I wouldn't change it. Lets leave the past in the past and move forward, what do you say?"

"I say how did you get to be so wise?"

"Not wise dad just sick of regrets, life is too short"

And there in my childhood bedroom with my dad I felt my heart start to heal.

…...

I had been back in Forks for 4 weeks. I decided to stay with my dad for a while and try to rebuild our relationship. I had started an admin course in Port Angeles and had started to see a councilor about my feelings of inadequacy, I was slowly but surely starting to find myself again.

I couldn't help and think of Edward from time to time, Rose had said he came to the bar to see me a few times but I knew I had to fix myself before I could see him again.

**How many of you feel sorry for Riley? Nah me neither.**

**I made this chapter a little longer as that seem to be what you all want. Please keep reviewing and let me know what you think.**

**Next chap we will see what Edward has been up to …... **

**Thanks to those of you following the story, you can find me on Twitter crazy4cullen104.**


	9. Chapter 9

One night at McCarty's Chapter 9

**Thanks to everyone who is reading this story, for your reviews, favorites and follows. I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

**This story is not pre read so sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer but the idea for ONAMC belongs to me.**

**EPOV**

"Daddy wake up, Nannie made pancakes!"

Why do I feel like an elephant has stood on my head? Oh that's right me and Jazz thought it was a good idea to do shots all night.

"Don't bounce on the bed chicken, daddy isn't feeling well"

"want me to get grandpa, he fixes sick people?"

"I don't think Grandpa can fix a hang over Hannah banana"

"Uncle Jazzy!"

How is my brother up and about and unaffected from last nights activities?

"Jazz, what is your secret?"

"No secret, just plenty of practice bro, you need to get out more. Come on Hannah banana lets get us some pancakes"

As Jasper left with Hannah I dragged myself out of bed and into the shower. Once I was dressed I was feeling better and ready to deal with an energetic 4yr old.

"I hope there are pancakes left for me!"

"Sorry bro but Hannah ate them all"

I looked at Hannah in mock annoyance, raising my eyebrows.

"How did my little chicken eat all those pancakes?"

She giggled and squirmed in her seat as I approached her

"Silly daddy, I kepted you some afore uncle Jazzy eated them all. Are you all better now?"

"Much better, did you really stop your uncle from finishing off the pancakes?"

"She did, nearly stabbed me with the fork when I tried to eat the last few"

That was my girl, always looking out for me, I was glad to have the weekends with her and that the divorce wasn't affecting her too much.

As I sat down to eat my breakfast my parents entered the kitchen.

"Morning son, how is the head?"

"Better now thanks dad"

"Edward, when you finish your breakfast can we have a word with you away from little ears?"

My mother eyed Hannah when she spoke and looked back at me anxiously

"Sure mom, I'm ready when you are, Jazz why don't you take Hannah out back to play for a while"

As I followed my parents into my fathers office I began to get very nervous, it must be serious if we needed this much privacy.

"Son, have a seat"

"Just get to the point dad, you're kind of freaking me out here" I hadn't meant it to sound so harsh

"Mr and Mrs Denali dropped Hannah off this morning not Tanya, it seems she hasn't been home in 2 weeks and she has no intention of returning in the near future. She has met someone and has moved in with him"

My mom took my hand as she continued to speak

"Tanya hasn't shown much interest in Hannah and the Denalis are finding it difficult looking after her. They think it is best for her to be with her father"

"Wow... just ….. wow" I didn't know what to say, all I wanted was my little girl. Maybe now I could take her back to New york with me instead of having to come here every weekend. My dad spoke bringing me out of my thoughts

"Edward, there are conditions. They are happy for you to take over her care as long as she stays here in Seattle and they can continue to spend time with her"

"Dad I still have work in New york, I can't finish up for another month at the earliest"

"We know Edward that's why we suggested that your father and I take her during the week until your finished up"

"Mom I can't ask you to do that, you already help me every weekend"

"Nonsense we would love to wouldn't we Carlile?"

"Your mothers right. Now that we have that sorted on to the job. As soon as your finished in New york you can start work at the Cullen foundation with your mother and Jasper"

And that was that, my life seemed to be falling back into place and I couldn't believe I was getting my little girl, this was too good to be true.

…...ONAMC...

"Bella, what are you doing here?"

"I can't stop thinking about our kiss that night, I need to be with you Edward"

"But how did you know where to find me"

"Shut up and kiss me Edward"

Her lips moved closer to mine, I licked my lips in anticipation and just as we were about to kiss...

_wake up in the morning feeling like P diddy, _

_grab my glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit this city_

The sounds of Ke$ha's Tik Toc filled the room. Not my favorite song but it motivates me to get out of bed in the morning.

I have had the same dream now on and off for the past 3 weeks. I just can't seem to get Bella off my mind. I called into the bar the past 2 weekends I was home in the hopes of seeing her.

Her sister Rose keeps telling me she is fine but refuses to give me her number, she said the last thing she needs in her life right now is a man and I know she is right but I just can't help myself, I really want to see her again.

I am moving back to Seattle next week to start working for the family business. I still haven't got a place to stay so for now Hannah and I will be staying with my parents so my mother is over the moon.

Tanya was still unaware of the change in Hannah's living arrangements, according to her parents she had barely made contact and even then she was only looking for money. I was just waiting for the shit to hit the fan so I had already contacted my lawyer, he said that her negligence can only go in my favour and to stop paying child support now that Hannah was in my care full time, I was waiting for her to realise that it had stopped and could just imagine how that phone call would go. Just then my phone rang.

"Daddy nannie said your not coming home"

"No chicken, I have to finish up here so I can come home for good, remember we talked about this? Uncle Jazzy is coming up to help me move"

"But daddy it's Kate and Rina's party"

Ah the twins from her class, they were having some big party and she has been so excited.

"Nannie is taking you Hannah, I'm sorry I can't go but I can meet them at your birthday party next month, now put nannie on"

"Edward I'm sorry but she demanded to talk to you"

"It's OK mom I am glad she called, I miss her so much but I have to go, give my love to Hannah"

I can't wait to be in Seattle full time.

**BPOV**

I dialed my phone, ready for my weekly call to Alice, I had missed her these past 4 weeks but had made a point to call her at least once a week.

"Hey Alice"

"Hey Bella, are you coming to Seattle for the twins party?"

"Yeah, wouldn't miss it oh and we can make it a double celebration, I finished my course"

"So does that mean you will be moving back here for a while?"

"If I can find a job. Anything new with you Alice?"

"Well, I kinda met someone. Oh Bella he is gorgeous and sweet and sexy" she blurted it out so fast I almost missed it.

"Alice breath please"

"Sorry he is just so fantastic, wait til you meet him"

"Will he be at the party next week?"

"No he has to help his brother move, bad divorce or something"

"Seems to be a lot of that going around, so what is Mr fantastics name?"

"Jasper"

**And yes that is where I am leaving it. **

**So glad to see the amount of people reading this story and thanks to those who take the time to review.**

**You can find me on Twitter crazy4cullen104.**


	10. Chapter 10

One night at McCarty's Chapter 10

**Well we are now in double figures with the chapters, I never thought I would get this far but here we are at chapter 10 and this is where the fun starts.**

**This story is not pre read so sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer but the idea for ONAMC belongs to me.**

**BPOV**

"Dad, hurry up we're gonna be late!"

I don't know why I just didn't go up the night before and let dad come up on his own today. I still had to finish decorating the cake for the twins and I promised Rose I would help set up for the party but at this rate we will be lucky to make it before the partyis over.

"DAD!" I yelled and beeped the horn.

"Sorry Bells, I was just making sure I locked up and had everything"

"Where are the presents?"

Charlie looked back at me and all the colour drained from his face "Didn't you take care of that?"

"GOTCHA!, that will teach you to keep me waiting"

The drive to Seattle passed quickly in comfortable silence mostly, Charlie and I had made a lot of progress in our relationship and he had even come with me to see my councilor a few times. He had accepted that he couldn't protect me from everything that would hurt me but he could be there to for me when something did. As for me, I was learning to do things for myself and not to please others, that's why I was moving back to Seattle even though I knew Charlie wouldn't like it.

I planned to tell Charlie after the party, with Rose and Emmett there, I knew he would take it better if he could see that I would have family here to look out for me.

"Dad, can you grab the cake and I'll get the presents"

"Finally! What took you two so long? I was about to send Emmett to the nearest bakery to get a cake"

"Don't be so dramatic Rose, the party doesn't start for another few hours"

"Oh hey dad, sorry I just really want everything to be perfect for the girls. Their whole class is coming and some of the parents"

We made our way through the bar to go upstairs, the party was being held at one of those kiddy play parks but we were getting everything ready here. I was just through the door and walked straight into my replacement at the Bar, making him drop the tray he was carrying and shattering the glasses that were on it.

"Oh god I'm so sorry, I didn't see you"

I bent down to help him clean up, I was too embarrassed to look at his face, thank god dad and Rose were already upstairs and didn't see this.

"Only in the door 2 seconds and already a spill, welcome back Klutzilla" I see bitch barbie didn't miss the show.

"Hey Tits McGee, why don't you make yourself useful and get a mop"

I wish I could take credit for that insult but it came from the mouth of my replacement, I looked up the see the widest whitest smile, olive skin, the biggest brown eyes and short dark hair, dam he was cute.

"I told you to stop calling me that Jacob"

"Well if you are gonna flash them at everyone who will look, what do you expect?" I smirked at Jacob who was trying not to laugh at my outburst.

We finished clearing the glass from the floor and I picked up the presents to leave the bar when my Emmett appeared in the door way with his mouth filled with half a cupcake.

"Dam Tinkerbella, these are some of your best yet"

"Your name's Tinkerbella?" I turned to Jacob who was looking between me and Emmett with an amused expression on his face.

"It's Bella actually but Emmett thinks he is funny!" I snatched the other half of the cupcake out of Emmett's hand and threw it in the trash.

"Not so funny now brother in law of mine" and with that I joined the party prep upstairs.

…...ONAMC...

"Auntie Bella watch me and Rina on the slide"

"I'm watching girls"

The party was in full swing, Rose was chatting with all the moms while all the men stood round the only TV in the place.

Alice wasn't here yet and so I was roped into playing with the kids in the adventure park, not that I minded, these things were so cool they should make them for adults.

"Come on girls, I will race you down this time"

After the fifth time down the slide I was starting to feel a little sick so I made my way out to Rose.

"Having fun on the slide Bella?"

"It's better than listening to all those stuck up soccer moms"

"They're not that bad, Esme is really nice but then she is a grandma not a mom" She pointed to a statuesque woman with pale skin and shoulder length hair that was a beautiful bronze shade.

"Wow she looks way to young to be a grandma Rose"

"That's what I said, I hope I look that good at her age"

We were interrupted by the twins tugging us towards the climbing frame.

"Momma, Auntie Bella Hannah is stuck"

I climbed into the tight space to see a little girl trapped down the side of the slide, she had gotten herself wedged between the slide and the padded bars of the frame, one shoulder was slightly slumped and when she turned to look at me her green eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"Hey Hannah, I'm Bella. What happened?"

"My shoulder hurts, I fell off the slide"

Rose had gone to get one of the employees from the adventure park and I stayed to keep Hannah calm.

"You are a very brave girl, not even one tear"

"Daddy says big girls don't cry"

"Your daddy is very smart sweetie, is he here today?"

"No, nannie Esme broughted me"

Rose came back with the manager, Eric I think he was called.

"Sweetie, I want you to stay very calm, I'm gonna go out and talk to your grandma and the nice man about getting you out, I promise I will be right back"

"Nannie not grandma"

"Oh, OK sweetie nannie it is"

I crawled back out and came face to face with Eric, a small bald man with greasy skin

"Is Hannah OK?" Esme was shaking and had tears running down each cheek.

" She is wedged in there pretty tight and looks to have a dislocated shoulder"

Eric was panicked and snapped "And what would you know are you a doctor"

"No but she is a police chiefs daughter who has experience getting herself stuck in tight places and has dislocated her shoulder 3 times" My dad was standing next to Esme "She will be fine don't worry" I could see him going from grandpa to Chief Swan.

"Bells, go back in and keep that kid calm, Eric call the fire brigade, Rose and Emmett you clear the other parents and kids out. I believe the party is well and truly over"

I crawled back in to Hannah and tried to distract her while we waited for the fire brigade to get here and cut her out.

"3 times really?"

"Yep really, once between branches when I fell out of a tree house. Another time I got caught between railings and the last time was when I fell down a well"

Hannah started giggling at the last one "Bell fell down the well"

"Ha ha very funny Hannah Banana"

"That's what my uncle calls me"

"Really, I don't have any uncles but Kate and Irina's daddy calls be Tinkerbella"

"Like Peter pan, the good fairy"

Before we got any further I heard my dad call that the fire brigade had arrived.

"Hannah, I'm gonna go out and talk to the firemen and come straight back OK sweetie?"

"OK Bella"

I had to hand it to this kid, she was so calm, most adults would have freaked out in this situation and she was cracking jokes and talking Disney films with me.

When I crawled out I saw that Alice had arrived and was helping Rose pack up the party guests. I spoke to the firemen and they explained they were going to try and wedge the slide over enough for me to pull Hannah up. They thought it would be safer than cutting her out. Joe, one of the firemen, was going to be halfway down the slide and use some sort of Jack or spreader to widen the gap and I was to hold on to Hannah.

"Do you understand Hannah?"

"Don't let me fall please Bella"

"I won't sweetie but it might hurt a little when I touch your shoulder, you need to be a big girl like your daddy said remember?"

"Ah uh" she nodded and looked frightened

"Are we ready then" Joe called "1, 2, 3 PULL!"

I tried to be as gentle as I could so as not to jostle her shoulder and held her as still as I could as we climbed out. Esme ran over taking Hannah into her arms sobbing and thanked me.

"Careful, her right shoulder is dislocated"

"Smart girl, are you a nurse?" I turned to see a blonde haired man next to Esme.

"Sorry Bella this is my husband Carlile, he is a doctor"

"Please to meet you, no not a nurse but I've had 3 dislocated shoulders"

"Bell fell down the well" Hannah said quietly and giggled

"Hey, that's our secret remember?"

**I wanted to put some of Edward in here but couldn't find the room after Hannah got stuck so I promise there will be loads of him in the next chapter.**

**How do you think he will react to Hannah getting hurt in Esme's care and what if Tanya finds out?**

**And we have our first taste of Jacob and Bella thinks he is cute!**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**You can find me on Twitter crazy4cullen104.**


	11. Chapter 11

One night at McCarty's Chapter 11

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, favorites and follows, I can't tell you how glad I am that you are all enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**This story is not pre read so sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer but the idea for ONAMC belongs to me.**

**BPOV**

After Hannah was freed and taken to the hospital I helped Rose and Alice pack everything up to go. Emmett was busy consoling the girls and Charlie was still in police chief mode, reading Eric the riot act about safety.

"Hey, daddy is the king of partying and the party ain't over till I say it's over"

"We didn't even get to cut the cake" Kate's voice shook as she spoke and I watched as Emmett nearly broke down with them. He is such a big softie, I don't know how he puts up with my hard ass of a sister.

"Hey girls, me and Alice are staying over tonight so how about we have a slumber party?" I knew Alice would be up for it, she is the ultimate girly girl.

"Yeah but girls only sorry daddy" Irina didn't look in the least bit sorry as she banned Emmett, she definitely took after Rose.

"Can we invite Hannah too" I didn't want to disappoint Kate further but I doubt that Hannah would be fit to go anywhere.

"I don't think she will be well enough Kate but why don't we take her a piece of cake before we go home?"

+++++++++++++++ONAMC++++++++++++++++++++++

Emmett and Rose were going to head home to get everything set up for the slumber party while Alice and I took the girls to see Hannah. Charlie had decided to stay tonight and keep Emmett company.

Rose had given me directions to the house after speaking with Esme to ensure Hannah was well enough for visitors.

"OMG Bella would you look at this place, it's so big"

"And beautiful Alice, just like the people that live here, did you see Esme and her husband?"

"Auntie Bella are we here?" the girls chimed in unison

"Yep girls this is it, lets go"

As we made our way to the porch the front door opened and there stood Esme.

"Happy Birthday again girls, why don't you go upstairs to see Hannah"

Two sets of eyes looked up and me "It's OK girls go ahead, just behave"

"We will" I heard them call as they followed Carlile to Hannah's room.

"Bella, I can't thank you enough for your help today. If there is anything I can do for you please don't hesitate to ask"

"Honestly Esme it was nothing, I am usually the victim so knew how to handle it"

"She is an expert alright, there was this one time she got her head stuck between the railings at school and..."

"ALICE, Sorry Esme, this is my friend Alice"

Alice and Esme hit it off immediately, they chatted about fashion and interior design. I didn't understand half of it so I just drifted in and out of the conversation but then my name was mentioned.

"Maybe I can help with that Bella" I looked at Esme ans she must have realised I was lost

"Alice said you are looking for a Job here in Seattle, I am looking for a PA for The Cullen foundation and I'm sure you would be perfect for it"

I couldn't believe this was happening, for once everything seemed to be falling into place.

"When can I start?"

**EPOV**

"Dad I don't care, she should have been watching her!"

I am trying not to be mad at my mom but I was just so angry. What if Tanya finds out, is it going to hurt my chances of keeping Hannah?. What if it had been more than a dislocated shoulder?.

"Edward, it was an accident, these things happen. You need to calm down, Hannah is fine, better in fact thanks to the young lady who helped her, Isabelle I think her name is."

"What are you talking about dad?"

"She is the twins aunt or something, she stayed with Hannah and helped the Fire Department get her out"

"Why was some stranger helping her?"

"Well the space was very tight and she was the only one who fit, her father was there too and coordinated the whole thing. Your mother has invited them over for dinner next Sunday so you can have a chance to thank them"

"She still shouldn't have been hurt, why wasn't mom watching her?"

"EDWARD!, that is enough. Accidents happen, if you want to blame anyone blame the Adventure play park"

Dad was right, I knew that it was an accident but I was just so scared. What if it had been worse? I wasn't there to comfort her. I was grateful to this Isabelle and her family for helping but still wished that I had been there.

"Fine dad, I need to calm down before I talk to mom though. Is Hannah still awake?"

"Sorry son, she is fast asleep. It's been a long day for her"

"Yeah I guess, call me as soon as she is awake and give her a kiss from me"

"Will do son"

.

I didn't sleep well that night, I kept dreaming about Tanya taking Hannah away telling me I was a bad dad. I couldn't wait to get back to my chicken and make sure she was OK.

+++++++++++++++++++++ONAMC+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Jazz can't you drive any faster"

"Chill bro, she is still OK, you spoke to her twenty minutes ago"

"I know I just can't wait to see her"

I was so anxious to see my baby girl, it had been 4 days since her accident and although she had sounded fine on the phone, I had to see her with my own eyes.

After what felt like a never ending journey we finally pulled up at the house but no one was home

"Where are they Jazz?"

"Look there is a note on the fridge. Says mom took Hannah with her to the office, something about a new employee"

I picked up my cell and dialed the office

"Hello Cullen Foundation, how may I direct your call?"

"Esme Cullen please"

"Hello Esme Cullen's office" The voice was so familiar but I couldn't place it

"I'd like to speak to Esme please"

"I'm afraid she is in a meeting can I take a message"

"No you may not, you can put me through"

"I'm sorry sir but Mrs Cullen said she was not to be disturbed" Who was this girl? Did she not know who I was. Shit I hadn't introduced myself had I?

"Look, I'm her son she will speak to me"

"I'm sorry Mr Cullen but she is not available, I can take a message" Seriously, this girl was getting on my last nerve.

"Now see here Ms whatever your name is"

"Swan"

"Excuse me?"

"It's Ms Swan"

"Well Ms Swan perhaps you will take this message. Tell my mother that she should FIRE HER INCOMPATENT SECRETARY!"

I hung up the phone and looked at Jazz who was bent over the counter laughing.

"Found someone else to take your bad mood out on? Mom is gonna be so pissed at you, talking to her staff like that"

Just then my cell rang. "Speak of the Devil, Hi Mom"

"Edward what did you say to the new PA?"

"She wouldn't put me though and I wanted to know how Hannah was"

"Hannah is fine and I was busy, I want you to apologise"

"No Chance"

"Edward, she will be your PA too so you will have to get along with her"

"Fine, I will talk to her when I come in tomorrow, now when can I see Hannah?"

"I'm leaving the office now, so about 20 minutes"

I don't apologise to incompetent staff. She was probably some blonde bimbo who mom felt sorry for and now I was stuck with her too.

**BPOV**

"So how about I buy you a drink to celebrate your new job?"

"Shot of Patron and keep it coming Jake"

"Dam first day and already hitting the hard stuff. Was it really that bad Bella?"

"I got a chance to speak to Esme's son today, the one that I will be working for as well as Esme"

"And?"

"And he is an Asshole with a capital A. He sounds like a pretentious prick, it's no wonder his wife left him" I knocked back my shot and motioned to Jake for a refill

"Don't hold back Bella"

"What am I going to do Jake? Not only do I have to work for him but I have to have dinner with him on Sunday, he is Hannah's dad."

"My advise is just keep your head down do your job and give him nothing to say. As for dinner, your dad will be there and I'm sure he will put him in his place if he gets out of line.

Jake had a point, maybe I should set Charlie on him, nah I'm not that cruel. One thing was for sure, tomorrow was going to be interesting.

**Next chapter they finally meet again. What do you think will happen when Edward comes face to face with his new PA?**

**Please review and let me know what you think. Also please tell me how you found out about the story.**

**You can find me on Twitter crazy4cullen104.**


	12. Chapter 12

One night at McCarty's Chapter 12

**Want to say thanks so much for all the reviews, favorites and follows. The chaps will be longer from here on promise.**

**This story is not pre read so sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer but the idea for ONAMC belongs to me.**

**BPOV**

My head hurts, my mouth is dry and I have a birds nest on my head, hangovers suck. I tried to open my eyes but the bright light coming in my window hurt too much.

Jake was to blame for this, he just kept filling up my drink, mind you it is his job...Nope he got me drunk on purpose so he could ask me out.

"Holy crap on a cracker, Jake asked me out" well that woke me up, shit what did I say?

"Think Bella. Think, Think, Think!"

"BELLA!, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED. YOUR LATE!"

"Rose, don't shout it hurts"

"Well that's what happens when you drink, you get a hangover" she smirked at me from the doorway

I shot out of bed and tried to pull myself together as quickly as possible. When I looked at my phone I seen it was already 8 and I had 30 minutes to get ready and get to the office. So not going to make it on time.

"Great now he is going to be on my case again"

"Who is?"

"Fucking asshole Cullen, he called the office yesterday and was a complete jerk on the phone, telling me I was incompetent and should be fired"

"And you being late on your second day isn't going to help anything, go wash up and I will sort out your clothes and then I will get Emmett to drive you"

"Thanks Rose, I knew there was a reason I loved you"

20 minutes later and I was in the car with Emmett and the girls scoffing a bagel and slurping a travel mug of coffee. God Bless my sister.

"So are you the reason, I have to cover Jake's shift on Friday?"

"Um yeah Em sorry about that. I can cancel if you like"

"What? No way Bella, he is a nice guy and I think it will be good for you. Just don't tell Charlie I said that, he doesn't want you dating yet"

"It's not a date, it's dinner with a friend"

"Does Jake know that because the guy couldn't stop smiling all night"

"Not a good time to wind me up Emmett. I am hung over, have to deal with an ..." I glanced back at the girls "A-S-S of a boss and I haven't even had a full cup of coffee"

"When is a good time to wind someone up, tell me so I can slot it in"

"argh, you are such an idiot. Bye girls"

"Bye Auntie Bella" They chimed in unison.

I ran in the door and hurried passed Jessica the receptionist, I swear the girl was the very epitome of a dumb blonde. She sat behind the desk painting her nails with this blank expression on her face.

"Oh hey Bella, the new boss is here already and he is H to the T HOT, but he is also M to the N MEAN"

That was dumb blonde talk for Mr Cullen is here and not only is he attractive but he is in a bad mood.

"Thanks Jessica"

So he is already here but I'm not late so he can't say anything but then I wasn't early either. I bet he has something to say about that.

I quickly took off my coat, straightened my blouse and sat at my desk. I looked over the notes I had taken when with Esme yesterday, she had a meeting at 9am and my notes said that when she had a meeting I was to ensure the board room was tidy, there was fresh water and clean glasses there and to brew up coffee and tea after showing the visitors to the board room and then rejoin them.

I made my way to the board room past Mr Cullen's office noticing the door was closed and heard Hannah giggling. How could a jerk like him have such a sweet daughter, her mother must be the sweet one or Esme.

When I got to the board room I set it up as instructed and had turned to leave when I ran into someone.

"Shit, sorry" and Swan strikes again, not only did I bump into this guy but I just swore at him too.

"Sorry for swearing and bumping into you"

When I was brave enough to look up I first noticed his wavy blonde hair and then was met with the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen, well apart from Carlisle. Uh Oh was this him?, he certainly looked to be a Cullen.

"That's quite alright darlin, I shouldn't have been creeping around" This couldn't be him, he was being too nice but then he didn't realise who I was.

"I'm Ms Swan, the new PA" I watched his face to see if there was any change.

"Ah, the famous Ms Swan. I'm Jasper Cullen" This was the jerk on the phone? I was just about to ask him who removed the stick from his ass when the phone in the board room rang.

"Mrs Cullen's 9 o'clock is here"

"Thank you Jessica, I'll be down now to take them to the board room" I hung up the phone and turned to find my new boss smirking at me.

"Well Ms Swan, I will leave you to your work and will no doubt see you later"

**EPOV**

I had gone into the office early, I wasn't supposed to come in until after Hannah's check up with my father but she insisted in coming in to see the new PA, Ms Swan.

When I entered the building I was met by the receptionist and all I could smell was nail polish.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes, you can start by putting away the nail polish and doing what you are paid for Ms..."

"Jessica, my name is Jessica and you have to be Esme's other son. I knew it was you because Esme had the same little girl with her yesterday" I heard Hannah giggling and felt her tug at my hand to move to the elevator.

Once inside I looked at Hannah who was still giggling a little.

"Why are you laughing chicken?"

"Nannie says she is silly but good at talking but she talks all the time and her face looks funny"

"She does talk too much doesn't she and she has make up on, too much"

I walked on to the floor and Hannah led me to my office, my mom had shown her where it was yesterday.

"This is her desk daddy!"

I looked to the desk and noticed she had taken notes, her hand writing was neat and tidy and swirled beautifully but of course the one thing that stood out the most was her absence.

"Come on Hannah, show me my office"

She was so excited and darted straight by me to the door facing Ms Swan's desk.

"It's here daddy and you have a swingy chair, can I play on it please"

How could I say no to that face "Knock yourself out" her shoulder was still strapped up but she was fine, just like everyone said and it didn't slow her down.

"Stay here baby, daddy is going to get some coffee"

I closed the door to my office leaving Hannah giggling and swinging in my chair and went to the break area.

"Bro, you're early, where is Hannah Banana?"

"In my office playing on my chair. What are you doing here Jazz I thought you were taking the day off"

"Mom wants us both to meet the new PA, seeing as she will be working for all 3 of us"

"Oh yes, Ms Swan. You know she isn't even here yet"

"Chill out Ed, she is due to start at 8:30 each day"

"It's just gone 8:35 she better be at her desk when I get back or else she can forget about coming in altogether."

"Edward Cullen I know I raised you better than that"

I turned round to see my mom standing with her hands on her hips, nice of Jazz to warn me she was behind me. I looked to my brother who just shrugged his shoulders and walked out.

"Morning mom"

"I have a 9 o'clock and Ms Swan is already in the board room setting up as instructed. I expect you to apologise for how you acted on the phone yesterday when you meet her."

"Look, I will not apologise but I will try to hold my tongue"

"Edward sit with me a moment will you. I know you are going through a difficult time and that all this upheaval in your life is hard but you can't take that out on other people and certainly not my staff, understand?"

"I'm sorry mom, I'll try I promise"

My moms cell rang letting her know her 9 o'clock was on the way to the board room so I was left there in the break room with my thoughts.

I stood and prepared myself a coffee to take back to my office. I closed my eyes and smiled to myself thinking of that night over a month ago, coffee always reminds me of her. I was aware of someone else in the room with me but was so lost in my thoughts that I swore I heard her voice.

"Edward?"

I opened my eyes slowly only to be met with the most beautiful brown eyes. They didn't seem as lost as they did the first time I looked into them.

"Bella is that really you?"

"Yeah it is. What are you doing here Edward"

"I've moved back and am working here now"

"Me too" She laughed and it was the most glorious sound

"How have you been?"

"Good, I took your advice and spoke about what happened with my friends and family. What about you?"

"I'm doing great, now" I noticed her blush at my words "I now have full custody of my daughter and my divorce is going ahead smoothly"

"That's really great. Edward, I really want to thank you for that night, it really changed everything for me and I just can't thank you enough"

"Please Bella, you don't have to thank me. I had selfish reasons, I got to spend an evening with a wonderful and beautiful young lady who didn't realise how strong she was"

There was that crimson blush again, just stunning

"Um...I...I really should get back to work. I will see you around I suppose"

"Yeah, maybe we could grab lunch?"

"I can't today sorry Edward, rain check?"

"Sure"

+++++++++++++++ONAMC+++++++++++++++

After I had taken Hannah to her appointment and then dropped her off at school, I went into my office to think about Bella. How lucky was it that she worked here of all places. Maybe it wasn't luck but fate.

I still hadn't met Ms Swan but mom had arranged for lunch to be delivered to her office so that Jasper and I could meet her.

I made my way to my mothers office and found Jasper was already there with our mom but no Ms Swan.

"She can't even make it in time for lunch, and you say she isn't incompetent"

"Edward, she has gone to collect lunch from downstairs, give the girl a break bro."

Just then, there was a loud crash outside the door followed by a string of expletives.

"Fuck, fuck fuckity fuck fuck, Swan strikes again. So much for not giving Mr asshole nothing to say"

I opened the door that was now covered in what was once a Caesar salad and looked down to find Ms Swan on her knees with her back turned trying to pick up the remainder of lunch.

"You can't even manage to carry lunch from one place to another, honestly Ms Swan how do you plan to keep your job if you can't complete the simplest of tasks"

She rose slowly to her feet but didn't turn around

"The same way I managed to help rescue your daughter YOU UNGRATEFUL PRICK!"

She spun round and I was met with deep fiery pools of brown.

"BELLA!"

"That's Ms Swan to you Mr Cullen, Oh and you can forget about that rain check for lunch too"

I stood watching with my mouth open as she spun on her heals and walked into the bathroom. How could I have messed this up so badly. I felt my brother at my side as he placed his hand on my shoulder and then spoke the truest words I had ever heard.

"You are so fucked Bro"

**How will he fix this?**

**Little bit of life imitating art here. I woke up early and hungover this morning to write coz I have a kiddie party to go to at an adventure park and didn't want you all to miss out. **

**First 2 lines Bella spoke in this chap are taken from a sitcom and a film. Anyone know what they are?**

**Hope you enjoy the new longer chaps. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. Also please tell me how you found out about the story.**

**You can find me on Twitter crazy4cullen104.**


	13. Chapter 13

One night at McCarty's Chapter 13

**Still can't believe the response this story is getting, over 10,000 hits. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers.**

**Quotes from last week **

"**Holy crap on a cracker" - The Big Bang Theory**

"**Think Bella, Think, Think, Think" - Toy Story 2**

**This story is not pre read so sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer but the idea for ONAMC belongs to me.**

**EPOV**

"Edward Anthony Cullen! I did not raise you to treat woman in such s disrespectful manor"

I turned to face my mother, Jasper was still at my side and leaned in to whisper in my ear

"Bro she used your full name, you are in deep shit"

"We will talk about this later Edward but first you can clean up this mess. Jasper clear my schedule for the rest of the day, I'm going to try and clean up your brothers mess"

I watched as my mother stormed out of her office and into the bathroom after Bella. I bent down and started picking up what was supposed to be lunch. I felt Jasper's eyes on me and I knew he was itching to start the interrogation.

"The suspense is killing me Jazz, just start the third degree already"

"She's the one from McCarty's then?"

"Yep, and I just ruined any chance I had with her"

"Well it is a fucked up situation Ed but you're not beat yet"

"How do you figure?"

"I'm not sure bro just don't give up yet. She put a smile on your face that I haven't seen in years and you deserve to be happy"

I heard a door opening and turned to watch my mother and Bella leave the bathroom and walk to the elevator. She didn't look back at me, I had spent weeks wondering if I would see her again and when I do, I screw up. I just hope Jazz was right and I could fix this.

**BPOV**

Why do I always run to the bathroom? I looked at my reflection and was disgusted by what I saw looking back at me.

"Your pathetic, you know that. The first man to show any interest in you after Riley and you put him on a pedestal just like you did with him and guess what, he turns out to be an asshole too"

I spent weeks thinking about how perfect that night was, how Edward was the perfect gentleman and didn't push. I am such an idiot, why did he have to turn out to be a jerk. I couldn't stop the angry tears from falling now and just needed to get out of here.

The door to the bathroom opened and I looked in the mirror to see Esme looking at me, her eyes full of sympathy.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for my son's behavior. He is not always like this he is just going through a very difficult time"

"It's OK Esme, you don't need to apologise, he does"

I was not about to let another man use and abuse me. I had come so far in the last few weeks and refused to let this set me back. I stood up straighter and wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"Come on Bella, we are taking the rest of the afternoon off and having some girl time, my treat"

"That sounds wonderful Esme"

We left the bathroom and I picked up my bag and coat, Esme already had her purse so we went straight to the elevator. I could feel his eyes on me but I didn't look back, I visibly relaxed once we were in the elevator.

Esme was quiet until we got to her car and made her way out of the parking garage.

"So are you going to tell me what that was about?"

"Um...I...I don't know where to begin"

"How about at the start and skip the part where my son is an asshole"

I couldn't help myself, I burst out laughing and Esme began to laugh too.

"I didn't think mothers were aloud to call their children assholes"

"Only when they behave like one dear, now tell me how you met Edward"

We spent the afternoon at the spa and I told Esme all about the bet and how Edward had helped me open up. I told her about my marriage and how I had been facing up to my issues with the help of a councilor and my family.

I was physically and emotionally exhausted by the end of the day when she dropped me home. I felt lighter having shared with Esme but was still upset about what happened with Edward.

I walked into the bar and was immediately faced with Jake

"Hey Bella, how did things go with the new boss?"

He leaned across the bar and smiled so bright it warmed my insides. Emmett was right, Jake was a nice guy and maybe he would be good for me.

"It was a disaster Jake but I think I will survive. What about you, how is your day going?"

"Better now your here"

Even though it was cheesy, it made me feel better. After sorting out Friday night with Jake I went upstairs and went about my normal routine of making dinner and then getting myself ready for the next day.

+++++++++++++++ONAMC++++++++++++++++++++++++++

I got into the office early and was in the kitchen area making coffee, I knew I would have to face Edward at some stage but I was not expecting it to be this early and I certainly wasn't expecting Hannah to be with him.

"Daddy look, it's her, it's Bella"

"Hey Hannah, what are you doing here today, don't you have school?"

"They have a vacation day and I didn't have a sitter" I looked at Edward as he stood in the doorway and back to Hannah who was making her way over to me with her arms out.

"Can I help you today Bella. I always help nannie an I can be real good I promise."

"Sure you can sweetheart, as long as it is OK with your daddy" I knelt down and returned the hug that Hannah was giving me.

I may think Edward is an ass but I was still crazy about this little girl and wouldn't let my opinion of her dad affect how I acted with her.

"Can I can I can I daddy?"

"Of course you can chicken but why don't you go play in my office while I speak to Bella first"

"Kay daddy" and she bolted from the room leaving me alone with Edward who was rubbing the back of his neck looking as if he was nervous.

"Look Bella"

"Ms Swan!, you haven't earned the right to call me Bella again" I wasn't about to make this easy on him, he owed me an apology and a good one at that.

"Point taken, I'm really sorry for the way I acted. I know this is no excuse but I was so stressed over what happened to Hannah and..."

"Are you really, going to use Hannah as an excuse Edward. Man up and take responsibility for your own actions. You treated me like I was beneath you"

"Your right, I'm an idiot. I've been so angry for so long because of Tanya and I was finally getting everything I wanted but then Hannah had the accident and all I could think about was how I was going to lose her. I know it really is no excuse and I really shouldn't have taken it out on you, can we start again please, as friends"

"How about we start out as Employer and employee and work our way up"

"I'll take anything your willing to give me at this stage Bella, sorry Ms Swan"

"Bella is fine Mr Cullen. Now can I get you a coffee?"

"Yes thank you Bella and please call me Edward"

The rest of the day passed uneventfully except for the phone call from Alice insisting she come by and dress me for my date.

"Alice, I am not wearing that, it's too short"

"You have killer legs Bella and you should show them off isn't that right Rose?"

"Yep, they're the LEG-acy of the Swan family" Rose fell back on the bed laughing at her own joke

"That's it Rose I'm cutting you off and Alice, Bella and Jake are going bowling so she is not wearing a dress"

"Thanks Emmett" My brother in law always had my back.

After another bottle of wine and five outfit changes I was finally ready. I made my way down to the bar to meet Jake with Alice by my side. Rose was still upstairs putting the girls to bed.

We walked into the bar I heard Alice squeal as she ran from my side. I watched as she launched herself into the arms of Jasper Cullen and as I looked to his left I was once again met with a dazzling pair of green eyes.

**EPOV**

I was a glutton for punishment, I knew there was a very good possibility I would see her if I came here with Jazz but I couldn't help myself, what I wasn't expecting is what she would be wearing.

She stood before me in an old band tee which had been sliced strategically to show some skin but not giving too much away and the tightest pair of black jeans that showed off her legs and ass perfectly. She finished it off with a little pair of black peep toe kitten heels, smokey eyes and her hair looked just a little wild. She was so god dam sexy and I just couldn't stop staring.

"Bro this is Alice, Alice this is my brother Edward"

"Bella come over here and meet my Jazzy and his brother"

"Alice I know them already, they're Esme's sons"

"No way"

Before I could even say hello to Bella or Alice, we were interrupted.

"Hey Bella, you look really good. Are you ready to go?" Stood before her was this tall dark haired guy who looked Native American and had the biggest smile on his face.

"Sure Jake, I'll see you guys on Sunday"

She left the bar with Jake while I tried to compose myself and meet my brothers girl

"Hey I remember you now Edward, you're the Windex guy!"

"You did not use the 'I can see myself in your pants' on my Alice here"

"No he used the 'get your coat, you've pulled' on Bella"

Both Alice and Jasper stood laughing at me while I wondered who that guy was that Bella had left with.

"So short stuff are you gonna put my brother out of his misery and tell him about this Jake guy"

"Sorry Jazzy Hoes before bros, if he wants to know he is going to have to man up and ask her himself"

"Guys, stop talking about me like I'm not here"

"Sorry bro just trying to do you a solid"

"Well don't, look I'm going to head home"

I said my goodbyes and made my way to my parents. As soon as I opened the door I came face to face with my mom. We still hadn't spoke about the incident with Bella and I could tell that we were about to have that discussion.

"Edward, can you join me in the kitchen"

"Do you mind if we leave it mom"

"NOW! Edward"

I sat across the table from my mother and waited for her to speak.

"Bella told me how you met and what you did for her. Edward I was so proud of how you helped her and she also is facing up to her confidence issues as a result of your help but then for you to go and tear the girl down like that"

"I didn't know it was Bella mom"

"That's no excuse Edward now let me finish. I don't think Bella is the only one who needs to work on confidence issues. You are so scared that you are not going to be a good enough father and someone is going to take Hannah from you that you take it out on those around you. Baby you are such a good dad and that little girl loves you. Your father and I will support you in any way you need as will your brother but you need to start believing in yourself and let go of all the anger and fear."

My mom had a knack for saying just what you needed to hear. I was so tired of holding it all in so I let the tears fall freely.

"I can't let her down mom, Tanya left her and I don't want her to feel abandoned but I don't know how to do this"

My mom wrapped her arms around me and held me while I cried "Oh baby boy, you are doing everything you can for Hannah. That little girl loves you and is happy and unharmed by that woman leaving. If anything, it is the best thing she could have done for her but the best thing you can do for her is to look after you"

Once I had stopped crying, my mom returned to her chair and had a very serious look on her face.

"Edward, I know you have apologised to Bella for what happened but it can't happen again. I think you need to work on letting your anger go in a healthier way, you used to channel it into the piano when you were younger."

She was right and then it can to me, a way to help with how I was feeling and bond with my daughter.

"I think that's a great idea mom, maybe I could start giving Hannah lessons too. What do you think?"

"I think that would be perfect baby boy"

No matter how old you are, you can always count on your mom to look after you.

**And there we have it, Bella and Edward have started over and are still trying to work on themselves as individuals.**

**Let's hear it for Mommy Esme! Her little pep talk was inspired by my own mother this week. My big sis has just had a beautiful baby girl and my mum is looking out for both her and the baby. She told my brother in law that no matter how old my sis gets, she will always be her baby girl and she will always worry about her. So I channeled some of my own mammy into Esme.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**You can find me on Twitter crazy4cullen104.**


	14. Chapter 14

One night at McCarty's Chapter 13

**Guys I am doing an outtake for Fandoms4ME, please let me know what you would like to see.**

**This story is not pre read so sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer but the idea for ONAMC belongs to me.**

**BPOV**

"So after dinner I was thinking we could catch a movie?"

"I only agreed to dinner Jake, lets just see how it goes"

"Can't blame a guy for trying"

Jake took me to an Italian restaurant a few blocks from the bar so we were able to walk and get to know each other before dinner. It turned out that he was from La Push near Forks and that his dad and my dad used to fish together.

"I can't believe I didn't catch the connection sooner. I should have recognised your dad that day of the party but to be honest, my focus was elsewhere. You make quite the entrance"

I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks and was a little uncomfortable with the attention. I didn't know what to say and so I just shrugged and apologised again for my clumsiness that day.

"It wasn't your clumsiness that got my attention Bella. In fact it was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going. I was too busy looking at you" he stopped us in our tracks as he finished speaking and took me by the hand but I was quick to pull it back.

"Please don't say things like that to me Jake"

"Why not Bella? It's true you are so pretty and you light up any room you enter" His face broke out in a beautiful smile that was so genuine.

I had to nip this in the bud and quick. I didn't want to hurt Jake's feelings but it would be wrong to lead him on when I knew I had no romantic feelings for him.

"Jake, I really like spending time with you but" before I could say anything else Jake let out a humorless laugh.

"I knew it, it's him isn't it? You like that guy"

"What guy?"

"Boss man back at the bar, That was him you were talking to wasn't it?"

"Yes, I mean no... I mean yes it was Mr Cullen but no I don't like him, well yes I do like him but not like that."

"Geez Bella, make up your mind. God I am so stupid I should have made my move on Wednesday before you met the guy. Then at least I would have had a shot"

"That's not strictly true, see I kind of met him a while back. Look Jake I do want you as a friend I mean it"

"Yeah, yeah. Well why don't we go grab dinner then friend but we are so going dutch"

With all the awkwardness out of the way, dinner went really well. I told Jake about how my marriage ended and how I shut down rather than dealing with it until I met Edward. I also told him that I did have feelings for Edward but they all went out the window when I met his other half "Mr Cullen".

Jake told me about growing up on the "Res" as he called it and his family. He had 2 older sisters, Rebecca and Emily, and a little brother Seth. Billy, his dad, raised them after his mum was killed by a drunk driver 12 years ago, apparently Billy fell out with Charlie because they didn't catch the guy.

"So Seth is coming up next weekend to visit, he is a pain in the ass but I love him"

"What age is he?"

"14, but he thinks he is so mature and likes to act like he's the shit if you know what I mean"

I laughed at that last comment, I could just imagine a mini Jake.

"So he takes after his brother"

"Ouch, that hurt Bella. So what are you gonna do about dinner on Sunday"

"Well we agreed to start out as Employer and Employee and take it from there but is it normal to have dinner at your boss' house?"

"Why don't you treat him as Edward on Sunday and then as Mr Cullen again on Monday"

"That won't work, I like Edward and I don't want to complicate things with Mr Cullen"

"Then why not just go with the flow and don't over think it"

Jake was right, why over think, I mean why worry when I don't have to.

**EPOV**

"Now you try Hannah"

It was Saturday morning and I was giving Hannah her first piano lesson, she was a natural even with one hand and had already picked up Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.

"Twinkle Twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are." She stopped playing and turned to me on the piano bench.

"Can I play dis for Bella tomorrow daddy?"

"Sure chicken but only if you practice some more"

"I will daddy I pinky pwomise"

I finished up with the lesson an hour later and went to find mom in the kitchen. She was baking the pies for tomorrows dessert.

"Nannie can I help?"

"Sure pumpkin, Edward get her apron from the drawer and the little stool from the cupboard"

In the few weeks she had been here, Hannah had come to love helping my mom in the kitchen and so mom had gotten her a step so she could reach the counter, her own apron that read 'Daddy's Little Cook', which I loved, and all her own baking utensils.

I got Hannah set up with my mom and stood back and watched as she helped by lining the pie dishes with her good hand. I spent the afternoon helping my mom and Hannah, baking and ended up covered in flour and in bad need of a shower.

"Mom, can you keep an eye on Hannah while I get cleaned up"

"Sure thing baby boy"

"Ha ha you called daddy a baby nannie"

"That's because he is my baby, no matter how big he gets and you will always be your daddy's little girl"

I left my mom and Hannah in the kitchen and went up to my room to get cleaned up. I was nervous about tomorrow, I know that Bella and I had agreed to start afresh but I wanted to be more than her boss. I planned to try and become her friend and spending time outside of the office would let her see me as Edward again and not Mr Cullen.

I let the hot water of the shower wash away the tension in my muscles and relax me. I thought back to the night I first met Bella and how broken she seemed and then thought of the strong confident woman who called me an 'Ungrateful Prick' a few days ago, god she was sexy when she was angry, I wonder what she looks like wearing nothing but that scowl. Before I could let my mind go further into the gutter I heard a knock at the door.

"Daddy hurry up I wanna pwactice more"

After getting dried and dressed I spent the rest of the evening at the piano with Hannah, which helped keep my mind off of tomorrow.

+++++++++++++++++ONAMC+++++++++++++++++++

"Everyone is arriving at 1pm and we can have dinner about 2pm so we have time for drinks before"

My mom was in full planning mode while Jazz, Dad and me sat watching Peter Pan with Hannah. She had insisted in watching the film before everyone arrived because it reminded her of Bella, why I don't know. Dad was engrossed in it though while Hannah sat on his knee giving him the full in movie commentary.

"So is Alice joining us?"

"Yep and I can't wait for mom and dad to meet her properly, I know they are going to love her."

"Did she say anything about Bella's date with this Jake guy?"

"No go bro, she is loyal to Bella. If you want to know about it then you will have to ask her yourself."

"Come on Jazz, give me something"

"You really like her don't you Ed?"

"Yeah and I don't know how to handle it. What do I say to her, how do I act?"

"Just be yourself Edward, didn't you say that her ex was a lying sac of shit that pretended to be something he wasn't?"

"You're right Jazz, honesty is the best policy" The door bell went just then.

"You can start by getting the door bro."

I jumped up off the couch and hurried to the door. Mom had beaten me to it though and was standing frozen with the door open and just as I made my way to see who was there, I heard a voice that chilled me to the bone.

"WHERE IS MY BABY GIRL?"

**So sorry for leaving it here and the short chap but if I continued we would be here all night. I promise to make up for it and try and update during the week.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**You can find me on Twitter crazy4cullen104.**


	15. Chapter 15

One night at McCarty's Chapter 15

**Thanks as always for reading, reviewing etc. Love the reactions this story is getting.**

**This story is not pre read so sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer but the idea for ONAMC belongs to me.**

**BPOV**

As I looked at myself in the mirror, following my third change, I still couldn't decide if I looked right. So far I had tried on my classic LBD but thought it was too much for a family dinner even though it showed off ever one of my curves perfectly and I knew Edward would go nuts over it. Next I tried the casual look, my stone wash jeans, an old band tee and my chucks but it was too casual and just made me look like a little kid. I definitely didn't want Edward to look at me like that.

I knew I needed help so I called in the big guns, Alice, and so now I stood in front of the mirror in my green woolen dress, tights and knee high boots. The dress had one of those scoop necks that hung down without revealing too much and clung to my body without being over the top.

"The green will match his eyes and the heals on those boots are fairly low so you shouldn't fall flat on your face and embarrass yourself"

"What are you talking about Alice?"

"Don't play dumb with me Bella. Since when do you care so much about what you are wearing and seeing as Jazz is mine and Daddy Cullen is hot but old, you must be trying to impress Edward"

"I just want to make a good impression when having dinner with my new bosses that's all"

"Pull the other one Bella. Now sit so I can fix your hair and make-up, Edward won't know what hit him"

++++++++ONMC++++++++++

After Rose had given the girls her "you better be on your best behavior" speech and Charlie arrived, we all bundled into the cars and got on our way.

Alice rode in the minivan with Em, Rose and the girls while Charlie insisted on coming in the truck with me while I led the way, having been to the Cullen's home before.

"So kiddo how is the new job goin?"

"O.K. Dad, I got off to a bit of a shaky start but it's getting better"

"I'm glad to here it"

That was Charlie for you, a man of few words but I could tell by his nervous twitching that he had more to say.

"Spit it out Charlie"

"Always could read me like a book eh kid. I was just wondering how you were holding up considering what next week is"

"The twins birthday? Sure it's been a little crazy getting things sorted but …." I stopped mid sentence realising what he was referring to.

I was married just after the twins 3rd birthday, I used to joke that there was no way I would forget because of it being so close, guess I was wrong.

"Bells are you OK? Do you want to pull over and let me drive"

The panic I was feeling must have been evident in my face. I can't believe this, I had come so far and just this little reminder sent my head in a spin. I pulled into the side of the road without saying a word and got out of the car.

I felt the bile rise in my throat and ran round to the back of the car to empty the contents of my stomach just as Emmett pulled in behind in the minivan. Rose jumped out of the car and was at my side in a second holding back my hair.

"What's wrong Bella? Dad what happened?"

"I'm not sure, I asked how she was holding up you know with next week and all"

"God dad why did you open your mouth, she doesn't need reminding of that little prick"

I heard Rose arguing with Charlie but their voices started to fade and little spots started to appear in front of my eyes.

"I can't breathe"

"Shit, Alice get me that brown paper bag that the wine is in!"

"Bella sweetie take deep breaths into this, you're having a panic attack" Alice handed me the brown paper bag and helped me put it to my mouth.

I could hear the twins crying and Emmett trying to calm them down, my dad and Rose shouting at each other but it all sounded like I was under water and my heart felt as if it was going to beat out of my chest.

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE HELL UP THIS IS NOT HELPING BELLA!"

Alice may be small but she is loud and scarey when she was angry. Everyone, including the twins, just stopped and stared.

"Good, now Bella lets get you seated in the truck so you are not on display for every passing car"

God bless my best friend, she really knew me so well. I was dying of embarrassment having this happen at the side of the road and that was not helping me calm down.

After a few more minutes of breathing into the bag I had started to calm down, I hadn't realised I was crying and as I looked at myself in the rear view I nearly had to be calmed again, I was a mess.

"Alice can you help me fix my make-up?"

"Sure sweetie, are you sure you feel up to going still"

"Yeah don't be silly, this was nothing"

"Bella, a panic attack is not nothing. Has this happened before?"

I was glad that everyone else was in the minivan and had left me and Alice alone in the truck.

"Nothing this bad, I had mentioned it to my therapist and she thought it might escalate but it just came out of no where. I can't believe I didn't remember about next week"

"Why would you, I mean it's not as if it's something to celebrate."

"You're right Alice" and I mumbled my old mantra whenever I used to think of Riley " Pencil Dick mother" Alice couldn't contain herself and just burst out laughing and I couldn't help but join her.

"I'm glad you're feelin better kiddo but we need to get a move on if we're gonna make dinner"

I scooted over to let Charlie drive.

"Oh and Alice, Rose said you're to ride the rest of the way with us to, in Roses words, 'keep me from saying something stupid and fix the train wreck that is Bella's face'"

Trust Rose to get straight to the point.

**EPOV**

As I stood in the doorway looking at Tanya I just kept thinking 'Why is this happening to me, why now?'.

"Mom can you give us some privacy"

I didn't wait for an answer I just walked past her, ushering Tanya out to the front porch, closing the door behind us.

"What the fuck do you want Tanya?"

"I want to see my daughter!"

"Cut the shit, if you cared that much you would have noticed she was gone weeks ago"

I looked at her eyes, noticing how dilated her pupils were and she was twitchy.

"I was working Edward and when I come back, I find you have abducted our daughter"

"I did not abduct her, your parents knew what a mess her mother was so they let me take care of MY daughter. Now lets get right down to why you are really here"

"I am here for my daughter, now where is she? HANNAH! MOMMYS HERE!"

Tanya made a run to the door but I grabbed her by her shoulder and pulled her back.

".. I don't want you scaring Hannah"

"Scare her! I'm her mother"

"Then do what's best for her and leave her alone"

I heard, before I seen the old red Chevy pull up and watched as Bella exited the truck with Alice and an older man. As if it couldn't get any worse, the front door opened and Hannah came running out towards Bella.

"TINKERBELLA!"

"Hey Hannah, how is your arm?"

Hannah hadn't noticed Tanya and me on the porch until Tanya spoke

"What happened to her arm? Jesus Edward, you have her a few weeks and she is in a sling"

Fuck my life, why can't things go smoothly?. Tanya ran past me and towards the group of people in the driveway. By now the rest of Bella's family had arrived and mine were standing at the door. Bella was holding Hannah in her arms as Tanya approached.

"Get your hands off my daughter!" I noticed Hannah cower a little from Tanya, she showed no signs she wanted to go to her mother she just looked a little lost like she wasn't sure what she should do.

"You must be Tanya" Bella was cool as a cucumber, obviously trying not to cause a scene in front of Hannah.

"And you must be his latest whore" at this the older gentleman, who must be Bella's father stepped in.

"Now lets not talk like that in from of the children"

"Dad, I got this. Hannah why don't you take Kate and Irina to your room to play while I talk to your mommy"

She put Hannah down while maintaining eye contact with Tanya and everyone was quiet as they watched the girls disappear inside. Tanya looked like she was going to bust a vein while Bella looked too calm. Alice and Rose had moved to stand beside her.

"Call my sister a whore one more time and I will shove my foot so far up your ass I will be playing footsie with your tonsils"

"Butt out action barbie, this has nothing to do with you and take smurfette with you"

There was a silent standoff with the girls, while Bella's father and Rose's husband stood off the the side. My mom and dad had gone inside with the girls, Jasper was with me on the porch while all this was going on and leaned in to whisper.

"Bro do we have any mud, this shit could get hot"

"Not helping Jazz. Look can you get everyone inside and I will deal with Tanya"

"Ahh, your no fun"

Jasper went down and spoke quietly with the two men while I moved towards the girls to break it up.

"Rosie, lets get inside to the girls, I'm starving" Rose moved towards her husband and Tanya being Tanya, didn't know when to shut up.

"Yeah Rosie, be a good girl and listen to the Oaf"

It all happened so fast, Rose had spun on her heals and had thrown a mean right hook connecting with Tanya's left eye and she was out cold. Rose stood over her shaking her right hand while everyone else looked on in shock. My mother appeared at the door, shaking us all from our stupor.

"Everyone dinners ready. Oh and Edward can you clear that trash from my driveway"

Bella stayed in the driveway with me while the rest of the group went inside. I hadn't noticed earlier but there was a small red car parked to the side and there was a black man with dreads in the front seat. He got out of the car and approached me.

"You must be Edward, I am Laurent. I'm sorry about this but she insisted on coming here to see her daughter"

"Yeah, look can you get her out of here and tell her to contact me through our lawyers next time"

He picked Tanya up, put her in the car and drove off. Bella was silent the whole time and I was starting to wonder if she was still in shock. I was afraid to look at her so I started to speak with my back to her.

"Bella, I'm sorry you had to go through that. Are you O.K.?"

She didn't answer and when I turned to face her I could see why. She had her hand to her mouth desperately trying to contain her laughter. As soon as our eyes met she let it go.

"What's so funny?"

"I thought my life was fucked up but yours is bat shit crazy Edward!"

Well she had me there.

**Next chapter will be the dinner and Bella will have to deal with the anniversary!**

**Please review and let me know what you think, I would really like to reach over 100 and I am only 5 away.**

**Also I am doing an outtake for the Fandoms4ME and want to know what you would like to see.**

**You can find me on Twitter crazy4cullen104.**


	16. Chapter 16

One night at McCarty's Chapter 16

**So sorry for the long gap between updates, real life has gotten in the way. Between work, christenings and birthdays I have been pretty tied up and next weekend will be as bad.**

**Also still on a Breaking Dawn high, how much did you love it?**

**This story is not pre read so sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer but the idea for ONAMC belongs to me.**

**BPOV**

Did I really just tell Edward that his life was bat shit crazy? I should really get my brain to mouth filter checked.

"You want to compare crazy Bella?"

"After dinner I don't want to keep your mom waiting"

We went inside to find everyone in the kitchen talking about what had just happened. I noticed that the twins were with Rose but couldn't see Hannah.

"Girls where's Hannah?"

"She wouldn't come out of her room aunt Bella, she fought her mom was gonna take her"

I looked at Edward and he had a pained expression on his face and his eyes were glassy as if he were about to cry.

"I should go talk to her"

"Do you mind if I go Edward, I have some experience with messed up mothers"

"You don't have to do that"

"But I want to, besides I think my dad wants to talk to you. I kinda told him about my new boss being an ass"

I watched as a smirk slowly appeared on Edward's face.

"Well then I best go tell him about my incompetent P.A."

I slowly climbed the stairs, went to the door with Hannah's name and knocked gently

"Hannah, it's Bella can I come in?"

I got no reply so knocked again

"Is mommy gone?"

"Yeah Hannah, it's just me"

Just then the door opened and Hannah stood before me, her little eyes looked red from crying and her cheeks were wet.

"I don't wanna go wif mommy, I like it here wif daddy"

My heart broke, she looked so scared

"Sweetheart your daddy is not gonna let that happen"

I bent down lifted her up and carried her to the bed. I sat down and held her in my lap and stroked her hair softly while she cried. Her little arms were wrapped tightly around my neck as we sat there, after about five minutes she had started to settle down.

"Hey Hannah did you know that I lived with my daddy growing up"

"Where was your momma?"

"She left when I was young but my dad looked after me and kept me safe just like your daddy will and you know what else?

"Wot?"

"You have lots of people that love you downstairs who want to help your daddy look after you"

"You too"

"Me too bug, now lets get cleaned up and go down for dinner"

**EPOV**

I watched Bella leave the kitchen and walk up the stairs, I was caught in a trance as I watched her hips sway but was quickly brought out of it by the sound of a throat clearing. I turned round to find Bella's father looking at me.

"You do anything to protect them"

"Sorry?"

"Your kids, you always want to shield them from the bad stuff"

"It's not always easy though is it Mr Swan"

"That's Chief Swan to you son, now I think me and you need to have a little chat"

"Sorry sir... um... I mean Chief"

The man had me sweating bullets, was he really gonna chew me out for being an ass at work or did he know I had a thing for his daughter. I was hoping it was the former because I really did not know what to say to him about the latter.

"I know what it's like to try and raise a child without a mother, I raised Rose and Bella myself"

I so was not expecting the conversation to go this way

"It doesn't get any easier son but it is all worth it when you see your kids happy and healthy so you do anything to keep them that way"

"I know what you mean Chief"

"Good, so as a father you'll understand that I have to do what is best for my daughter and that means warning you to back off"

Holy crap he knows, am I that obvious

"Don't forget son I know things because I'm a cop, like how to operate a gun"

And with that he patted my shoulder and walked away leaving me in stunned silence. Note to self, do not piss off Chief Swan and ask him to teach me how to shoot a gun so I can scare any fuckers that come near my Hannah.

I was still standing in the family room when I heard Bella and Hannah coming down the stairs.

"Hey chicken are you feeling OK?"

"Auh huh, Daddy Bella said I can stay here wif you an I don't haf to go wif mommy anymore"

"Well she is right chicken daddy will keep you safe"

I swept her up in my arms and held her tight mouthing a quiet thank you to Bella over her shoulder.

"Lets go have dinner now baby girl" she chuckled as I threw her over my shoulder and carried her to the kitchen with Bella in tow.

"How did you fare with the Chief"

"Well he didn't shot me so that's a plus"

"Bout time you guys got here. I'm starving" Emmett's loud voice boomed through the kitchen followed by the loud smacking sound of Roses hand on the back of his head.

The rest of dinner passed without too much fuss, Jasper and I really hit it off with Emmett and dad seemed to be enjoying the Chiefs company. Mom was in her element having all these women in the house and the kids, she always wanted a big family.

Once dinner was over and everything was cleared away we all sat round talking in the family room. I got up to clear away the coffee cups and Bella rose to help me.

"Wanna swap crazy now Edward?"

"Sure but you better bring it because in your words my life is 'Bat shit crazy'"

I made us both some fresh coffee and we went out to the swing seat on the porch.

"So Bella what have you got that trumps high as a kite crazy ex-wife"

"How about having a panic attack while driving to your bosses house for dinner, having to pull over to the side of the road while people drove past and watched you empty the contents of your stomach all because your dad asked you how you were coping with your up and coming wedding anniversary to your gay husband which you had forgotten all about. Phew, that was a mouthful"

For the second time today I was stunned into silence, this incredible woman had already been through so much and after dealing with all that today she had to deal with my shit too.

"Bella, why didn't you cancel, are you O.K?"

"Fine now and I didn't cancel because I am sick of being weak, I refuse to let this affect my life anymore"

"You know it's OK not to be OK if that makes sense"

She looked at me with a puzzled expression

"What I'm saying is that it's OK to be hurt by whats happened and to give into that weakness sometimes. At the start of the separation from Tanya I used to have what my mom called Pajama days with Hannah. If I was particularly depressed I would stay in bed all day with Hannah in our Pjs and eat junk food. The secret is not to wallow in it."

"So if I feel like I'm having a panic attack I should stay in my Pajamas and eat junk food? Maybe I should make you my therapist"

"You know I'm always here if you want to talk Bella"

"Thanks, I appreciate it. You know I like Edward better than Mr Cullen"

"I don't get what you mean"

"Well the first night we met at the bar and we talked and got coffee, that was Edward. He is easy to talk to and makes me feel normal and then there is Mr Cullen. The arrogant conceited asshole who thought he was too good to apologise to a lowly P.A but he's learning from his mistakes."

"Well I have to say that I like Bella with a touch of Ms Swan"

"Now I'm the one who's not following"

"Well the first night at the bar I met Bella who was this beautiful broken creature who didn't realise how strong and sexy she was and then I met Ms Swan. She was a smart mouthed sassy young lady who didn't let anyone walk over her, especially not her arrogant conceited asshole of a boss but now you're Bella with a touch of Ms Swan. A beautiful strong young woman who is starting to realise her self worth and she, she is magnificent"

I wanted to kiss her so badly right now, I started to lean in towards her to test the water stopping an inch or so away from her lips. She didn't move away instead she closed the distance pressing her lips to mine.

They were so soft and warm, she ran her tongue along my bottom lip and so I parted them allowing her access. The moment her tongue met mine I swore I saw fireworks she tasted so good, like coffee and something uniquely Bella. All too soon the kiss ended, we were both flushed and breathing heavily.

"No one has ever said anything like that about me before Edward, thank you"

"I wasn't saying it to get you to kiss me, I meant every word but I still don't think we're ready for this"

I looked into her eyes hoping that I hadn't hurt her feelings. I really still wanted to be with Bella but I knew neither she nor I were ready. If the conversation I had with her dad hadn't convinced me then her revelation about her panic attack would have convinced me of it.

"I know, I just needed a little taste of what was to come"

Then she smirked at me and I couldn't help the smile that broke out across my face.

**Did anyone spot the little bit of Breaking Dawn I put in. So can't wait to go and see it again and again. Also sorry for not getting to the wedding anniversary but Edward and Bella wanted their moment.**

**Folks so sorry again for the delay in updating and I may not be able to update next week but please cut me a bit of slack coz it's my birthday I am hitting the big 30 on the 22nd so will be drowning my sorrows / celebrating all weekend.**

**Please review and let me know what you think**

**You can find me on Twitter crazy4cullen104**


	17. Chapter 17

One night at McCarty's Chapter 17

**And once again we are back. Thanks for all the birthday wishes, reviews, follows and favorites. I am having such a good time writing this story but it just makes it even better knowing that you are all enjoying it too.**

**Few different points of view and some heavy stuff this chap.**

**This story is not pre read so sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer but the idea for ONAMC belongs to me.**

**BPOV**

"Bella, there's a delivery for you, shall I send the guy up?" Jessica's voice was as annoying as ever

"Yes please Jess, tell him I'll meet him at the elevator"

Esme, the boys and I were having a working lunch so I figured she must have ordered us food. I couldn't believe how well I was coping with today considering I had a panic attack at the mere mention of what should have been my second wedding anniversary but I was keeping busy and it was helping to keep my mind off it.

I walked to the elevator to collect lunch and found Jasper there.

"Hey Swan hows your day going?"

"Busy as ever, what are you doing? I thought we had a lunch meeting about the Fall Ball?"

"I'm waiting for Alice, she's bringing lunch for our meeting and she wants to help out"

If Alice was bringing lunch then what was the delivery? I suppose I'd find out soon enough. I heard Alice's raised voice before the doors to the elevator opened and when I looked at Jasper, he had the same bewildered expression on his face as me.

Just then the Elevator dinged and the doors opened and I couldn't believe who stood before me.

**RPOV**

"So Riley Why don't you tell me what has brought you here today"

I didn't know where to start, Mike thought this would be a good idea and was here with me for moral support.

"After Bella had found out about me and Mike I felt a sense of relief but I never wanted to hurt her.

It kills me to think about how she found out and I had been too ashamed to face her. So I stayed away until the confrontation at Charlie's. I felt this immense fear about what would happen when everyone found out I was gay, I had already faced homophobia and it was the reason my family moved to Forks."

"The beginning is always the best place to start" Leah had a calming tone to her voice and I decided to do as she said.

"I always knew I was gay and at 16 I came out to my best friend Tyler. He was OK with it at first but when people started to assume he was gay too, he started to distance himself from me until we were no longer friends.

Next came the bully's, I was regularly beaten and had 'FAGGOT' sprayed across my locker. After the third beating to land me in hospital my mother told me we were moving and that it would be a fresh start for me, a chance for me to be "Normal". She cried and told me that she was afraid that the next beating would kill me and that all she wanted was for me to be safe but the best way to do that was for me to not draw attention to myself, in other words to be straight.

So that is what I did, when we moved to Forks I hid the real me and became 'Normal' just like my mother asked.

I met Bella after a few weeks in Forks and she was a lovely girl. It was easy being with her, she was sweet, kind and patient. I really did love her just not the way I should.

Mike and I were on the football team together and we became close, when he confided in me about being gay I told him my story and things developed from there.

When I realised that I wanted to be a police officer I thought my best chance was to be 'Normal' and so I ended things with Mike and proposed to Bella. I know I was choosing the easy life and using her in the process but I really thought I could make it work.

It was easier when Mike went to collage and it was just me and Bella but no matter how hard I tried I just wasn't happy. Things started up with Mike and me just before our first wedding anniversary and although what we were doing was wrong, I was happy for the first time in a long time.

Bella caught us in bed together and left that day. I didn't see her for 7 months after that until her dad made us talk and she told him what had happened.

She looked so broken, I did that to her and I don't know how to handle that"

Leah stopped writing and looked at me as she spoke

"I think it would be a good idea if you spoke with Bella. I don't think you can move on until you face her. Do you think she would agree to attend a session with you?"

"No, I can't put her through any more" I didn't even know how to get in touch with her and there was no way I was asking the chief"

"I think that's a good idea in fact I know she is seeing a therapist herself" I looked at Mike who had been quiet up until now.

"How do you know that?"

"My dad still talks to Charlie"

"Why don't you and Mike talk this over and let me know what you decide"

**BPOV**

The last time I had seen Mike Newton he was half naked in my marital bed with my husband and now he was stood before me using a bunch of flowers to defend himself from Alice's attack.

"Ally, you wanna tell me what's going on?" Jasper looked more shocked than me

"This here is the fucker that was doing Bella's husband behind her back"

"ALICE!"

I can't believe she just announced that to Jasper. I felt my heartbeat speed up and my breaths became shallow, I was slowly slipping into the darkness when I felt it. The electric current, that calming sensation that comes with being next to Edward. His hands were on my shoulders and he was crouching down so he was face to face with me.

"Bella take deep breaths. It's OK, just try to stay calm." He must have heard the commotion, it's a wonder Esme hadn't appeared with the noise Alice was making.

I could feel my heart rate slowing and my breathing slowly returning to normal. Mike and Alice had stepped out of the elevator and were watching Edward and I silently.

Once I had come round a bit Edward approached Mike.

"What do you want?"

"Please, I just want to speak to Bella"

"It's OK, I want to hear what he has to say"

Alice, Edward and Jasper all looked at me with a mixture of shock and confusion

"Well, what do you have to say to me? Have you come to gloat?"

"What? No Bella. I wanted to talk to you about Riley"

"Come to compare notes huh? Or was it just to wish me a happy anniversary?"

Edward watched me as if I was going to breakdown at any moment but I was determined to stay strong and face this head on. I was done running.

I noticed Edward whisper something to Alice and then saw her and Jasper go into his office, thank god it was only management on this floor, I would hate for anyone else to see this. Mike was still shocked by my last comment, I don't think he realised the date. I guess Riley didn't fill him in. That thought saddened me, I wanted Riley to be as affected as I was, at least that would mean that some of his feelings were real.

"I didn't realise the date Bella, I'm sorry. Look I know my timing sucks but I have a letter for you from Riley, he wanted to deliver it himself but didn't think that was a good idea"

"And the man my husband cheated on me with is so much better?"

"Your right, just please read the letter and if you want to speak to him after it his number is there."

He went to hand me the letter but I couldn't reach out to take it.

"Bella please, I think it will help you to know the whole story"

So I took the letter, still undecided if I would read it or not, and watched Edward show Mike back into the elevator. Once the door closed he turned to check on me.

"Why didn't you tell me it was today? I knew it was this week but didn't know when"

"I am trying not to think about it Edward"

"I know how hard it is facing the first anniversary alone, I've been through it remember. Now as your boss I think you are not fit for work and should leave the office. As your friend however, I asked Alice to call Rose and book the three of you for an afternoon at the Spa so pack up and get out of here."

I couldn't help myself, I launched myself at this wonderful man and threw my arms around him and broke down there in his arms.

**EPOV**

The weeks following the dinner passed quickly, the only incident being the letter from her ex husband, I was still dying to know if she had read it. I was busy getting settled in at work and dealing with the aftermath of Tanya's visit so it left very little free time and what time I had free was spent with Hannah, making sure she was adjusting to all the recent changes in her life. I was left with no time to spend with Bella apart from at work and even that was scarce as my mother had her helping out on the annual Cullen Fall Ball.

The Cullen Fall Ball was our biggest fund-raising event of the year, it was held at the Fairmont Olympic and invites were highly sought after. I loved coming back to go to the ball and see my family but hadn't been for the past 2 years, Tanya took all the fun out of it for me. She loved to lord her wealth and status around at it but usually ended up embarrassing herself after one too many so I stopped going. This year though I couldn't wait for it to get here so I could get to spend sometime with Bella away from the office. Bella would be at the ball to help my mother and ensure everything ran smoothly. Seeing as Jasper was bringing Alice I was going to suggest we all travel together, kind of like a double date. Friends do that right?

**I threw in a little Edward there at the end coz I know how much you all love him lol.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the insight into Riley and hope I have done him justice. I am not excusing cheating but I wanted to show why he did what he did. Also I feel Bella should know the why in order for her to heal.**

**Please review and let me know what you think**

**You can find me on Twitter crazy4cullen104**


	18. Chapter 18

One night at McCarty's Chapter 18

**Happy New Year to all. Sorry for the delay but I have been busy enjoying the festivities and then to top it all off, I ended up in hospital for a week. **

**I want to say a special thanks to Lizzard43. Your message was so well timed and really lifted my spirits.**

**Also I have submitted an outtake for Fandoms for ME. It is Bella at the prom and her first time with Mike. There is still time to receive it as donations are still being accepted until midnight on 23.01.2012 please visit **.com **to donate**

**This story is not pre read so sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer but the idea for ONAMC belongs to me.**

**BPOV**

"Oh god yes, don't stop that feels soooooo good. You have magic hands, oh god right there yes yes yes"

"BELLA! stop with the porn star sounds, it's just a foot rub"

"Well Ali if you are making me go through this torture for the ball then I'm going to enjoy it"

"Well can you try and keep it down or we will be banned from the spa"

Alice had insisted that all the girls needed an afternoon at the spa in preparation for the ball and of course Rose and Esme were on board so I couldn't say no.

The past 2 weeks have flown by, I had been so busy with the preparations for the Fall Ball I hadn't even had a chance to read Riley's letter. OK that's a lie, I was too chicken shit to open it and so it sat on my dresser taunting me.

Rose had told me to shred it and not even read it while Alice thought it might help me gain some closure. I mentioned it to Sam, the new councilor I had been seeing in Seattle, and he suggested I bring it with me to our next session so I would have a safe environment in which to open and read the letter. To be honest I liked that idea the best but was still thinking about it. I would worry about it tomorrow once I had the Ball over and done with.

++++++++++++++ONAMC+++++++++++++++++++++++

"Argh, for Christ sakes Alice you are gonna drive one of those clips right through my skull"

"Well if you would sit still and let me work my magic it wouldn't be so bad. There done!"

Alice was getting ready at Rose and Emmett's with me and we were all leaving from here. Edward insisted it made the most sense especially as Rose and Emmett were invited as well and I wasn't going to turn down the chance to ride in a Limo.

"Woot Woo! Edward is gonna shit a brick when he sees you"

"Rose we are just friends, how many times do I have to tell you"

"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much"

All eyes turned to Emmett in shock

"How the hell do you know Shakespeare Em?"

"What? I read, and my Rosie is right by the way. Eddie is gonna blow his load when he gets an eyeful of you Tinkerbella"

Rose slapped him upside his head " Shit Emmett, Can you try and act like a gentleman and mind your language"

Rose was dressed in a stunning full length red dress that clung to every curve of her body. Her golden hair was down but clipped to one side and softly waved. She looked every part the Hollywood starlet but then she opens her mouth and ruins the illusion.

Alice wore an off the shoulder sage green dress that ended just above her knees with one chiffon sleeve that draped down when she moved her arm out. The dressed billowed out when she twirled, which she did a lot. Her hair was spiked out skillfully with a few diamante clips strategically placed.

As for me, I was in a floor length midnight blue strapless gown. It was fitted at the bust but then was free flowing the rest of the way down. There was a faint gold trim just bellow the bust so I was wearing gold sandals with fine straps, low heals thank god, and had a small gold clutch bag. Alice had pinned my hair up with loose curls and Rose had done my make up.

When I looked at myself in the mirror the woman looking back at me was beautiful, I don't even think I looked this good on my wedding day.

"Alice what about jewelry? Shouldn't I put on a chain or earrings"

"Nah, don't worry about that Bella" Alice looked at Rose and gave her a wink. What were they up to, do I really want to know?

"Right, Lets get downstairs so we can have a drink and get the party started. Charlie I'll look after your girls if you look after mine"

Emmett called to my dad who was in the kitchen with the girls. He was the babysitter for the evening and had even volunteered to watch Hannah who would be arriving with Edward and Jasper.

"I got this Emmett but you might have some trouble, Bells you look beautiful, you too Rose and Alice as always you look lovely"

"Thanks Daddy" we said at the same time, Alice always considered herself Charlie's honorary daughter

It was 6pm so the bar was fairly empty. Jake was on tonight and he seemed to have company

"Hey Loca, where you been all my life?"

Seth, Jake's little brother was up for the weekend. I had met him before, he was a cocky little shit but cute as hell.

"Seth shut up and leave Bella alone. Hey Bella, looking good"

"Hey Jake, Seth. How are you?"

"Great now that you're here gorgeous"

"I've told you before Seth I'm too old for you"

"Age is just a number baby, besides I'm in to cougars"

"Stop bugging my sister in law little man. Jake make sure he is upstairs and out of this bar by 9"

"K boss man"

We cracked open a bottle of bubbly while we waited for the Limo, after 2 glasses I started to feel the effects. I got up to use the bathroom when I was stopped dead in my tracks.

"Holy hotness in a tux Batman!" shit did I say that out loud? Edward Cullen in a tux is the hottest thing I have ever seen in my 21 years on this earth.

Alice and Rose were snickering at my reaction and I think I heard them say something like "Close your mouth" or "Stop drooling" but I just couldn't stop looking. Our eyes met across the bar like the first time we met and he looked as mesmerized as me. A smile slowly crept onto his face as he moved toward me and without realising it I mirrored his actions. It was like we were drawn to each other like magnets.

We stopped a few inches apart

**EPOV**

Jesus wept, I didn't think it was possible for this woman to be any more beautiful but I was wrong.

"Bella, you look... there are no words"

The blush started on her chest and went up her elegant neck right to her stunning face. I felt a tug on my pants (not that kind of tug perverts), I looked down to see Hannah.

"Daddy can I give Bella her pwesent now?"

I had called Alice and told her I wanted to get Bella something for all her help with Hannah

**One week ago**

"So can you help me Alice"

"On one condition"

"Name it"

"Stop hiding behind the whole 'just friends' thing and make your move already"

"What are you talking about Alice?"

"You think shes gorgeous, you wanna kiss her, you want to hug her, you want to smooch her"

"Alice stop with the Miss Congeniality quotes"

"The fact that you got that means you are perfect for her, it's one of her favorite movies"

"Really?"

"Yeah I think she relates to the whole ugly duckling beautiful Swan thing. Oh how good is that Swan and she is Bella Swan."

"Alice!"

"Come to think of it Riley was the one who got her into the movie, I can't believe we never realised he was gay."

"ALICE"

"Sorry, went off into my own little world for a minute"

"So I noticed, now will you help me?"

"Will you man up and make your move?"

"Alice it's too soon"

"Look here Cullen, the sooner you learn that I am never wrong, the better it will be for you. Now I already have a plan so just listen up"

+++++ONAMC+++++++

I watched Bella open the box and stare at the pearl tear drop earrings then crouch down so she was at eye level with Hannah. She hugged her tight and kissed her on the cheek. I loved watching her with my daughter.

"Thank you Hannah, they're perfect"

"Aunt Allie hwelped me pick dem"

"Aunt Allie huh?"

Bella looked at Alice who just shrugged

"Yep an daddy has a pwesent for you too"

"He does?"

"Yah hah"

Bella stood up as I walked towards the two of them. I handed her the box that held the matching necklace and watched her eyes fill up as she opened it.

"This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"It's just to say thanks for all your help with Hannah and for putting up with me"

"KISS HER!"

I looked down at Hannah who was not so subtlety winking at Alice so I assume this was part of her plan. I looked at Bella who had obviously caught the communication between Alice and Hannah and she had the cheesiest grin on her face

"You heard your daughter, kiss me"

I moved in and just before I met her lips, she turned her head so I met her cheek instead.

"You didn't think it would be that easy Cullen? Oh and Alice, I'm on to you and your games"

++++++++++++ONAMC+++++++++++

The Limo ride to the gala was like being back in high school. The girls sat together squealing and giggling while drinking the champagne. Bella proudly showed off her necklace and earrings and I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

I few times she caught me looking at her and she would simply smile at me while touching the tear drop pearl on her neck. Emmett also caught me staring.

"You're good for her but if you hurt her I will break you, get it"

"Got it Drago"

"Huh?"

Jasper jumped in to explain

"Dude, Rocky four, the big Russian guy says it to Rocky before the fight?"

"Oh yeah, that is such a good movie man"

And just like that I was left alone while they discussed the merits of hi tech training to relying on what nature provides to bulk up.

When we arrived at the gala, Bella was whisked away by my mom to make sure everything was going to plan while the rest of us headed to the bar to grab a drink.

Emmett and Rose checked out the items for auction while Alice, Jasper and I stood at the bar.

"So who's idea was it to involve my lovely niece in your master plan of seduction?"

"All mine Jazzy, she may not be subtle but what can I say, Bella is a sucker for that little cutie"

"Thanks Alice but I think I can handle the rest of it from here on my own"

"And just what is the plan bro?"

"No plan, just let fate handle things"

I know that sounded really lame but fate brought us together before and I want to trust that fate will offer me an opportunity tonight.

+++++ONAMC++++++

After the auction, which went really smoothly thanks to Bella, Rose and Emmett disappeared. They said something about 'taking a ride in a limo'. My mom and Alice were busy cooing over the bracelet Jasper had bought for her at the auction while Jasper sat beaming beside them and me, I sat watching Bella and my dad, she was laughing at his bad jokes and she was a glorious sight.

Just then, the band started to play At Last by Eta James, this was it, this was fate giving me my shot. I was just about to ask her to dance when my dad beat me to the punch. I could only watch as he led her to the floor and started to move around, he always was a charmer.

"You're not gonna give up that easily are you? Go get your girl and give me back my husband"

Perfect timing as always, my mom always knows what to say. I got up and strode towards them on the floor and tapped my dad on the shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?"

"What took you so long son, thought you were never going to make your move"

The confusion must have been evident in my face

"You're right Bella, he is not very quick on the uptake. Now if you will excuse me I have to go find my wife."

As I watched my dad walk away I was still a little dazed and confused and so just stood there until I felt Bella slip her hands around my neck.

"I have been waiting for you to make your move all night. I got tired of waiting and so enlisted your dad's help"

I slipped my hands around her waist and started to sway gently.

"I was waiting for fate to lend a hand"

"Well just call me fate"

She giggled and smiled at me. As I looked into her eyes I got lost in the big pools of chocolate brown before me.

"Bella I know I said we should wait and be friends but I don't want to wait any longer"

"Then don't"

**I know I'm cruel, but trust me you won't make you wait too long for the update.**

**Had to put Eta James in there, was so sad to hear of her passing R.I.P.**

**Thanks to all who are still with me and enjoying the story.**

**Please review and let me know what you think**

**You can find me on Twitter crazy4cullen104**


	19. Chapter 19

One night at McCarty's Chapter 19

**Just want to say thanks to everyone reading this story, the last chapter got the most hits ever. Thanks also for all the follows favs and reviews.**

**This story is not pre read so sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer but the idea for ONAMC belongs to me.**

**BPOV**

The champagne was making me brave, that and the chat with Alice and Rose in the limo.

Rose had encouraged me 'thank him properly' for the jewelry while Alice said I should 'let go of my past and get down and dirty with my future' so I decided to make my move and now here I am dancing with Edward Cullen and agreeing to be more than friends.

The only thing is, I'm not too sure what to do next. I mean does this mean he expects me to sleep with him tonight? Let's face it my track record in that department is not good. The only 2 guys I have ever been with are now sleeping with each other and though I am getting better and my confidence is building, I am nowhere near ready for that yet.

"Don't over think this Bella"

"Am I that obvious?"

"It's written all over your face"

"I'm sorry Edward, I just don't know what we do next"

"I don't know about you but I think we should start with a kiss"

"Sounds like a good place to start"

As he moved in I closed my eyes so I could savor every moment. It was even better than I remembered, his lips were soft but the kiss was firm. He held me close, one hand at the base of my back and the other in my hair. I melted into the kiss feeling it in every nerve ending but it ended too soon.

"As much as I want to keep kissing you, we have an audience"

I looked over my shoulder and sure enough there were all the Cullens and Alice staring at us, well gaping was more like it

"Yeah so maybe the dance floor isn't the best place to do this. Do you think we can get out of here Edward?"

"Sure, do you want to go get a cup of coffee?"

+++++++++ONAMC++++++++++++

It felt right to be back where it all started, at the docs, we even stopped at the same Starbucks.

"I didn't think you could top the first night you brought me here but with this venti peppermint mocha you really are spoiling me"

"Ah but you see the first time I took you for a coffee it was to help you win a bet with Rose and Alice so a tall latte was all that was required. Now that I am actually dating you I have to make sure I treat you right"

"Dating? Who said we were dating"

"At the ball, I just assumed that after that kiss eh….. and the not waiting um…"

"I'm just messing with you Edward but technically you have to take me on a date for us to be dating"

"And what would you call this Miss Swan?"

"Negotiations Mr Cullen"

"Well then it is a good job I sweetened you up with the Venti"

"Yep but the coffee is sobering me up and causing you to lose the advantage of questionable judgment caused by alcohol"

"So I better move fast. Right Negotiations, what do you say to a lunch date, start off slow"

"I'd say it's a maybe but if lunch is on you then I will upgrade it to a yes"

"You drive a hard bargain Miss Swan I'm impressed. O.K lunch is on me and I will even throw in a glass of wine to keep your judgment questionable"

"You got yourself a date Mr Cullen"

"Maybe we should seal it with a kiss"

++++++++ONAMC++++++++++++

The next few weeks passed in a blur. Edward and I went out on a few lunch dates, went to see a few movies and even took Hannah to see Santa together.

We thought it best not to say anything to Hannah just yet. We had decided to just take things slow and let things happen naturally, problem with that was that sometimes what came naturally went a little too far for me.

**New Year's Eve**

"Bella thanks for staying in with me and Hannah and now she is in bed let me give you your new year's kiss"

It was the same every time, the kiss started out slow and soft but all too soon hands were wandering, breaths were heavy and we were pressed together so tightly you didn't know where one body ended and the other started but as soon as he tried to move under the clothes I would freeze up.

"I'm sorry Edward, I can't, not yet"

"It's fine Bella"

+++++++++++++++++ONAMC++++++++++++++++++++++

It was the same every time, I would apologise and Edward would hold me and tell me he could wait as long as I needed.

I made an appointment with Sam the next day and told him I was ready.

Sam knew about Edward and about the problems I was having with the physical side of things. His advice had been to read the letter, he thought my past was holding me back and if I had any chance of a future I needed closure.

So that's why I was sitting here a week after New Year's, in Sam's office with Riley's letter in my hand.

"So Bella you ready?"

"As I'll ever be. You know, Edward offered to come with me for this"

"So why are you here alone?"

"I'm not he's outside"

"Do you want to bring him in?"

"Not yet, I don't want him to hear the gory details. I will end up being more of a freak once he hears what's in this letter"

"Is that why you have been afraid to open the letter Bella, you think this is going to be about your short comings?"

"Well what else would he want to say _Dear Bella, you were such a good wife and girlfriend, so much so that I wanted to sleep with a guy but not just any guy, no. You remember Mike, you know the only oth__er guy you ever slept with, well me and him got together because you were so good in bed that no woman would ever measure up so we had to turn to each other. All the best Riley"_

"I have already told you Bella to assume is to make an ass out of you and me. Now enough guessing, open the letter and quit stalling"

"Jeez, Bossy much"

**EPOV**

The past few weeks with Bella have been near perfect. I have loved spending time with her away from work, getting to know her and watching her confidence grow has been amazing. Her therapy is going great but she still has her moments.

I have told her time and time again that I can wait as long as she needs in regards to the physical side of our relationship even though I get carried away sometimes, I never mind when she stops it and that is why I'm here today to support her.

She wouldn't let me go into the room with her to open the letter and to be honest I don't know if I could take seeing her hurt so maybe me being out here was for the best but the waiting was killing me.

She had been in there for an hour already, dam it must be some long ass letter or maybe it was short and sweet and she was just shooting the shit with Sam after it.

"Edward?"

I didn't even hear the door to the office open but it must have done because there was a Native American man stood before me who I assumed was Sam.

"Yeah, you must be Sam. Is Bella finished?"

"No but she is a little upset and I think it would help if she seen you"

"Is she alright?"

"She will be"

When I followed Sam into his office, I found Bella on his couch in the fetal position with the letter fisted in her hand. Her eyes were read and swollen from crying and her whole body was vibrating from the sobs.

I walked over to her cautiously, knelt down to her eye level and spoke softly and calmly

"Bella what's the matter baby?"

"He knew, he knew and he still married me"

"what do you mean he knew?"

I looked to Sam who looked as confused as I did.

"He knew Edward, here look!"

She sat up on the couch and handed me the letter so I took the seat beside her and read through it as fast as I could.

"Can I give this to Sam Bella?"

She just nodded while staring off into the distance and we sat in silence while Sam read it.

"Bella, how are you feeling after reading Riley's letter?"

She sat stock still and would not look at me or Sam. She was silent for over 10 minutes and I couldn't take it any longer.

"Bella?"

"Why? Why would someone do that Edward?"

"I don't know but it was his problem Bella, his insecurity, it had nothing to do with you, you know that right?"

"I don't know what to think any more"

She looked so lost and so hurt and I was lost as to how I could help her. The one thing I wanted to do was to go after Riley.

That son of a bitch knew he was gay but because it was too hard he chose to cover it up and use Bella in the process.

Bella sat quiet for the rest of the session and Sam didn't push her to speak. When it was time to go home she got up and walked out of the room and in silence followed me to the car

Again the whole drive home she was silent even when Rose called and was on speaker phone. I told Rose I was taking Bella back to mine so my dad could check her out and then we would be over.

++++++ONAMC++++++++

Dad said that Bella was suffering from shock and the best thing for her was rest so he gave her a sedative and I put her in my room, of all the ways I thought I could get Bella in my bed this was not one of them.

I had called Rose earlier and she offered to come over and take Hannah for the night so that I could look after Bella. When I came downstairs she was there waiting.

"Is she alright?"

"Just in shock Rose, the letter really shook her up"

"What did it say?"

"It's Bella's story to tell not mine"

"Look Edward, the last time she was in this state was when she caught them together and it took weeks to get her to talk and even then it took 7 months for her to tell me what had actually happened so if she doesn't tell me tomorrow then you had better"

"I will but you have to do one thing for me first"

"Not really in a position to be making demands Edward but I'll bite. What do you want?"

"Tell me where I can find Riley, I think it's time he and I had a little heart to heart"

"On one condition, you take Emmett with you. I would go but I would end up killing the guy so Em is the safer choice"

So with Bella out for the night and my mom agreeing to keep an eye on her while Rose kept Hannah, I was free to head to Forks with Emmett.

I don't know how Bella will react to this but I have to do something to help fix her and to do that I need to go back to what or rather who broke her in the first place.

**Thanks to all who are still with me and enjoying the story.**

**Please review and let me know what you think**

**You can find me on Twitter crazy4cullen104**


	20. Chapter 20

One night at McCarty's Chapter 20

**Hi guys, thanks so much for all your reviews this week. I really love writing this story and knowing ****that others are enjoying it makes it ****all worth it so thank you so much.**

**This story is not pre read so sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer but the idea for ONAMC belongs to me.**

**BPOV**

He knew, he knew when he met me, when he first kissed me. He knew when we first slept together and when he asked me to marry him.

The whole way to Edwards from Sam's office that was all I could think about, Riley knew he was gay. Reading his letter didn't give me the closure I was expecting, it just raised more questions.

He explained in his letter what had happened at his last school and how much it had hurt his family and as crazy as this sounds, I can understand why he wanted to hide it but that didn't make me feel any less hurt or used.

I needed time to process everything after the shock wore off that's why I hadn't spoken the whole way home and why I let Carlyle give me the sedative. I wanted to get everything clear in my head and figure out how I was going to deal with this before talking to Rose or Alice.

"Bella, what awe you doing in my daddy's bed?"

I opened my eyes to find Hannah lying beside me. I panicked slightly thinking she had caught me and Edward in bed together but when I looked around he wasn't even in the room but Jasper was standing in the doorway.

"Hey Hannah banana I thought I told you to say down stairs with me and Alice"

"Morning Jasper"

"I think you'll find its afternoon sleepy head"

I glanced at the clock on the bedside table and it was 2pm, whatever Carlyle gave me it knocked me out good.

"I'll take the room raider here and give you some privacy to get yourself together but when you're ready there are a few worried ladies downstairs that want to see you"

I grabbed a quick shower and threw on some clothes that Rose had obviously brought over for me before heading down stairs.

Rose had the girls with her and they were running round with Hannah while she, Alice and Esme sat in the kitchen talking over coffee. They went silent when I entered the room, Esme jumped up and offered me something to eat which I accepted gratefully before joining Alice and Rose at the table.

"Spill"

Rose ever the patient sister

"Perhaps I should leave you girls to it"

"No it's fine Esme, I don't mind. In fact I would really like it if you stayed"

Clearly Alice and Rose had not been expecting this by the look of shock on both their faces but I have grown so close to Esme it would feel wrong to not include her.

"So you all know I read the letter and obviously what was in it wasn't good"

"No fucking kidding"

"Rose! If you want to hear this you need to keep your mouth shut and listen. Now you are not going to like everything you hear but I just need you to hear me out O.K.?"

All three nodded their heads in understanding

"The letter didn't give me the answers I was hoping for but just raised more questions but what it has done is made me realise that it's not my fault"

"And it took Pencil Dick to tell you that? We've been trying to tell you that for months"

"ROSE!"

"Sorry, I'm shutting up now"

"Thank you. So like I was saying I know now that I didn't do anything to make Riley gay, I know how ridiculous that sounds but that was what I thought. It turns out that Riley came out a long time ago but things happened and his family moved him here for a fresh start. He didn't want the same thing to happen so he used me to hide who he really was. That's it in a nutshell

"How can you be so calm telling us this?"

"Truth is Alice, I'm tired of all this shit and like I said it's not my fault so why should I be ashamed. I am still hurt and have questions but I refuse to let him take anything else from me, he has already taken too much."

"Good for you Bella"

Esme was beaming at me, looking so proud. Rose hadn't spoken yet so I looked at her to gage her reaction. Her face was slowly getting redder and redder and the vein on her forehead had its own pulse. I knew she wouldn't like what she heard but this scared me.

"Rose are you alright?"

She turned her head to look at me and started laughing hysterically

"Am I alright? AM.?"

"Rose take it easy please"

"Christ Bella you just found out your cheating scumbag of an ex-husband knew he was gay all along and you are asking if I am alright."

She wasn't raising her voice but her tone still scared the hell out of me

"That little fucker took advantage of you because you are so good. You would do anything for anyone Bella and he saw that, you were perfect for what he needed. He didn't give a shit about you"

Her voice trailed off at the end getting so quiet, I had never seen Rose like this.

"Bella I'm so sorry. I should have seen this and I should have protected you. I always knew people would take advantage of your naivety and should have worked harder to stop it.

By now the tears were streaming down her face and mine.

"Rose you couldn't have done anything. This is not your fault either"

"But it is Riley's and I hope Em and Edward kick his ass!"

As quickly as it came, the vulnerability and softness was gone and my sister was back.

"I don't think that would help Rose. Where is Edward anyway?"

You know those moments in cheesy films when people don't want to answer a question and they start looking around at anything but you and whistling? Well that is how well my question was received minus the whistling.

"What's wrong?"

It was Esme who answered me first

"He had to run a few errands dear he shouldn't be long"

Rose next

"With Emmett"

I turned to Alice because I could tell when she was lying

"Why didn't Jasper go with them?"

"He didn't want to leave me"

And there it was, her tell. Ever since we were kids if Alice was telling a lie she would tilt her head to the right at the end of the sentence and that is exactly what she did after she responded to me.

"I call Bullshit."

"Bella don't be so paranoid, why don't you go say hello to the girls they are dying to see you"

I knew they were lying I just had to catch them out and I knew how I was going to do it.

"Sure Rose, they're in the living room with Jasper right?"

"Yep off you go"

I walked into the living room and found Jasper playing Barbie with the girls. In his defense he had the Ken doll.

I sat down on the floor with him and the girls and was greeted by six little arms nearly choking me.

"Auntie Bella are you crazy?"

"Daddy said you went to see a doctor for crazy people"

"Firstly I am not crazy and secondly your daddy is going to have to see a nut doctor when I am finished with him"

I looked to Jasper who was currently demonstrating me kicking Em in the nuts using Ken and Barbie and laughing.

Hannah was still clinging to my neck

"What's up with you Hannah?"

"Are you weally O.K Bella?"

"The very best sweetheart, why?"

"I don't want you to get sick, if you get sick daddy will be sad"

She knew me and Edward were close although we hadn't exactly explained what we were to her. Maybe it was time, I would have to talk to Edward about it when I saw him next. I hugged Hannah tightly and kissed her on the cheek before releasing her.

The girls went back to playing with their Barbie dolls so I decided to try and get some info out of Jasper.

"Rose told me about Emmett and Edward"

Bingo, the shocked look on his face told me they were hiding something but I would have to approach this very carefully.

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"Nice try Bella but there is no way you would be sitting her so calmly if that were true"

"What are they hiding Jasper?"

"I am not getting involved, Alice would have me at the nut doctor if I spilled"

I got up and went out into the hall, if Jasper wasn't going to tell me and I wasn't going to get answers from Rose, Alice or Esme, I would have to go straight to the source.

I sat on the stairs, took out my phone and brought up Edwards number. I was nervous about what I would find out so it took me a few minutes to hit send. It went straight to his voicemail.

"Edward it's Bella. Please call me when you get this, I know you are hiding something and it is kinda freaking me out."

I walked back up to Edwards's room and tried to kill a little time. I made the bed, rearranged his book shelf and even sorted all the socks in his sock drawer. I looked at the clock to find I had only managed to pass an hour.

I walked back down to the kitchen and found Esme with a worried look on her face, Rose on the phone and Alice trying to listen in.

As soon as she hung up the phone she looked at me but didn't say anything. We stood in silence for what felt like hours.

"Look I know you are all hiding something from me so just tell me already!"

Alice skipped over to me with a fake smile on her face and she led me to the table

"You're gonna want to be sitting down for this"

"What's wrong? Has something happened? Is Edward alright?"

"Rose you better tell her before she shits a brick"

"O.K. Alice just chill the fuck out"

Again we were all sitting at the table as before but this time all eyes were on Rose.

"Last night, after Carlyle knocked you out, I came over to check on you and take Hannah for the night"

"AND?"

"And Edward asked me where he could find Riley"

"Rose please tell me you didn't"

"I sent Em with him to keep him safe. Let's face it Bella it could be worse, I could have gone with him"

"When did they leave for Forks?"

"Last night"

My mind went into over drive, they should be back by now and what in the hell did he hope to achieve by going to see Riley.

"Then why aren't they back already and why won't Edward answer his phone. Oh god! Rose does dad know they're in Forks?"

"Oh Charlie definitely knows they are in Forks"

"What's that supposed to mean Alice?"

"That was Em on the phone Bella, turns out Edward got himself arrested"

"Arrested! Shit this is bad"

I needed to call Charlie and try to sort this out.

I flipped open my phone and called his mobile but it went to his voicemail, rather than leave a message I decided to call the station next.

"Yeah can I speak with Chief Swan please?"

"Can I ask who is calling and what this is regarding?"

"It's his daughter Bella and what it is regarding is none of your business"

"Bella Beirs? Riley's wife?"

I knew that voice but couldn't quite place it.

"Actually its Riley's ex-wife and the name is Bella Swan, who is this?"

"I'm hurt you don't remember me, it's Lauren from Forks high! I see you had trouble holding on to another man"

Why her, anyone but her. You know that bitch that made your life hell in high school, this was her.

"Look Lauren can you just get my dad, it's really important"

"He is dealing with some slice of heaven right now who rumor has it was…"

I heard my dad in the back round

"Lauren, the main line is not for you to gossip. It is for police business only"

"But chief I'm not gossiping, Bella is on the line for you"

"Then for the love of god put the call through to my office"

I heard her swear under her breath and then heard the call go through to my dad

"Bells?"

"How bad is it dad?"

"I don't know if I can help him Bella"

"What was he arrested for?"

"Assaulting an officer. Bella, it doesn't look good. Riley is in the hospital"

**Uh oh? What do you think happened between Edward and Riley? Lot of people wanted to see Edward kick his ass but you will have to wait till next week to find out.**

**Also I have posted an outtake of ONAMC that I did for Fandom4ME. It is Bella's night at Prom with Mike Newton.**

**Please review and let me know what you think**

**You can find me on Twitter crazy4cullen104**


	21. Chapter 21

One night at McCarty's Chapter 21

**A lot of you have little faith in Edward. Just remember things are not always what they seem. ****Also bit of whiplash with point of views but I feel it was needed.**

**This story is not pre read so sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer but the idea for ONAMC belongs to me.**

**EPOV**

Now that we were on the road I wasn't sure this was such a good idea. Emmett drove seeing as he knew the way which meant that I had far too much time on my hands to think.

I don't know what I'm going to say to the guy or what I hoped to achieve, I just know that I need to find out why. Bella needs answers and I want her to have them but if I get them first I can protect her from what she doesn't need to hear.

"How much longer Em?"

"Not long now but it's getting late we need to find a place to crash. I'll call Charlie"

"NO! I don't want him to know we're here"

"Dude he is the chief of police, I think he knows what's going on in this town"

"Apparently not or Bella wouldn't have ended up married to a closet homosexual who was having an affair with the only other gay guy in town"

"Ouch! Say what you really mean"

"Look Em, I want to keep a low profile. Is there anywhere we can stay out of town?"

"I know just the place"

A half our later we drove up to this little cabin like house on a local Indian reservation called La Push.

"So Jacob called ahead and his dad is cool with us crashing here for the night"

"Jacob? As in Jacob that works at the bar?"

"Yep why?"

"Em, please tell me you didn't tell him why we were here!"

"Chill Ed, Jake is cool. He and Tinkerbella are tight so he wants to see Riley get sorted out"

"I told you, I just want to talk to the guy"

"Yeah yeah, keep telling yourself that and you might start to believe it. Heads up here comes the welcoming committee"

I turned to see Seth, Jake's little brother running towards the car

"Hey big E, little E. Jake said you needed a place to crash, let me show you my crib"

I swear this kid watched far too much MTV but what was worse was Emmett was on the same level as him.

"Sweet little player, any hotties up in here!"

"Em don't encourage him and I'm telling Rose about the hotties comment"

"Don't worry big E, I got your back. You're on my Res now"

"True dat"

"I should have brought Rose"

"What was that Ed?"

"I…uh….I said Fo sho"

"Dude don't try to talk street, you're too old"

I would have been offended if that was Seth but Emmett was the same age as me, well physically at least.

We were led inside, introduced to Billy and shown where we would be sleeping. He seemed a nice enough guy and had even made us something to eat.

"So little E how is my shorty doin?"

"Your shorty?"

"You know, Bella, my Boo"

"Hey little player, slow your role. Bella is little E's woman"

"Not for long, I know she wants me"

I wasn't completely sure what they were talking about but I knew it was about Bella

"Seth you are too young for her"

"Age aint nothing but a number baby and besides you're an old man and she is in to you"

"Dude are you gonna let him play you like that?"

Emmett loved all the playful banter from Seth and just wanted to keep it going, I was just trying to keep up but I still had some tricks up my sleeve.

"I happen to know she isn't in to the whole cougar thing Seth, she likes her men more mature like me so don't hate the player, hate the game!"

Emmett and Seth just burst into fits of laughter while I looked back at them confused. I guess I'm not as cool as I thought.

We headed to bed shortly after but I couldn't sleep much. Now that I was here I really did not know what I was going to do. By the time 4am rolled around I had decided to stop worrying about it and get some sleep.

**SPOV**

My boys were here to sort some stuff out for my girl and I was down with that. Jake wouldn't tell me what it was exactly and even big E wouldn't spill but I still got their back.

I hid out in the back of the truck after breakfast and waited for the guys to leave. I wouldn't show myself until they needed me.

A few miles down the road was when I heard the sirens, I peeked out from under the blanket when we pulled over and saw that douche, officer baby face Biers, get out of the car. Law boy was gonna get all up in our grill but I was ready for him.

**EPOV**

I checked in with my mom before we headed into Forks and she said that Bella was still asleep so she couldn't have called Charlie and if it wasn't him I didn't know why we had a cop car pulling us over.

I looked in the rear view mirror and saw a young officer approach the truck. I didn't think much of it until I seen Emmett's face.

"What's wrong Em, do you know him?"

Before he had time to answer the guy was at the driver side and Emmett had the window down. The officer looked as shocked to see Em as he was to see him. When I looked at the name tag it all clicked, this was Riley and he had pulled us over in Bella's truck. He thought it was her and he was going to confront her at the side of the road. I couldn't believe the nerve of this guy I was going to kill him.

**EmPOV**

I couldn't believe it, what are the chances that the guy you came her to find, finds you! I'm not an idiot; I knew this was bad the moment I saw him get out of the car.

At first I thought it was Charlie but as the car got closer I knew it wasn't the cruiser and since I knew I wasn't speeding or anything, it could only be one other person.

Ed figured it out as soon as he saw the name tag and I could feel the anger radiating off him in waves.

"Officer, what seems to be the problem?"

"Emmett, I wasn't expecting to see you!"

"I bet you weren't asshole!"

"Ed chill"

"Yeah Ed! Chill. Wouldn't want to have to take you down to the station"

Shit, I knew Ed wouldn't like this so I had to do something!

"Where are my manners? Riley have you met Edward. He's Bella's new boyfriend"

I wish I had a camera the look on Riley's face was priceless. I swear he looked like he shit his pants and it also had the desired effect on Edward. He snickered and reached across to shake Riley's hand with the smuggest grin I have ever seen.

"You must be the loser ex-husband who thought it was OK to cheat on Bella with another man"

"NO FUCKIN WAY!"

We all looked back to find Seth standing up in the bed of the truck. From the look on Riley's face I could tell he hadn't come out to anyone else and this was not the way he wanted it to happen.

"BABY FACE IS GAY! Man this shit is like a movie. I can't wait to tell the guys on the res!"

**RPOV**

I was coming in to start my shift when I saw the truck. I was so shocked to see Bella driving into Forks and I knew this was my chance to talk to her about the letter.

When I approached the truck I didn't expect to see Emmett or the guy next to him or for him to tell me he was Bella's boyfriend. As if all that wasn't bad enough, he just outted me to Seth Black. The little shit would have it all over town before the end of the day. I had to think of something fast.

"Seth I'm taking you back home to speak with your father. Get into the cruiser"

"No chance Baby Face. I'm riding with my boys"

"Call me baby face once more and I will take you to the station"

I heard a car door close and found that Edward and got out of the car.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size officer Baby Face?"

"Sir get back into your vehicle this does not concern you"

"The hell it doesn't! Seth is a minor under our care!"

"Then maybe I should take you to the station with him"

I couldn't let Seth out of my site until I figured out what I was going to do but this guy was making it tricky"

"Emmett tell your friend he needs to back off"

"Not happening Riley. This is your problem"

"Just what is your problem with me Edward?"

"Seriously? You can't figure it out"

"Look I don't have time for this I have to deal with Seth here"

"Seth has done nothing wrong so he is staying with us. I'll make sure he keeps his mouth shut for now. As for me and you, we need to have a little chat about Bella."

"Give me an hour and then meet me at the diner. Emmett you know where that is right?"

"Sure"

I watched as they got into the truck and turned back for La push before dialing Mike.

"Hey, so I just met Emmett on the road into town with Bella's new boyfriend"

"That sounds….. Interesting!"

"Yeah but it gets better, Seth Black overheard us talking and knows I'm gay. Mike he is going to tell everyone"

I couldn't hold the tears, I was losing my mind.

"It was bound to come out eventually Riley, is this really such a bad thing?"

"I don't know Mike, you tell me. How do you think your parents will feel when they find out about us?"

"I guess we are just going to have to find out"

"How can you be so calm about this?"

"I'm just tired of hiding it Riley. I love you and want the world to know"

"You always know the right thing to say to calm me down"

I told Mike about meeting Edward at the diner to talk and we agreed we would sit down with his parents this afternoon. I was nervous and excited at the same time. When I woke up this morning I definitely did not expect the day to go like this.

**EPOV**

We dropped Seth off back with his dad and swore him to secrecy. In the end we had to buy his silence for $50.

I talked to Emmett and told him about the letter, not every detail, I just explained why I wanted to talk to Riley and that I wanted answers so that I could protect Bella from any further pain. Once he was sure I wasn't going to kick the guy's ass he dropped me off at the diner and left me there on my own.

He pointed out the station on the way. It was within walking distance so he said he would visit with Charlie while I was talking to Riley.

I waited for over an hour but he never showed. I decided to walk to the station to cool off, I was so mad. He was a coward, he couldn't deal with being confronted but could write it in a letter. The walk was not cooling me off in fact, it gave me more time to stew and get angrier. I needed to calm down; I needed to hit something so I did. I threw a few punches at a wall, not the smartest thing to do but the pain in my knuckles was distracting me a little.

I was coming up to the station when I spotted the patrol car from earlier out back. I was going to confront Riley and get answers once and for all.

"Where are you Biers? Come out here and face me like a man for Christ sake"

I walked round the back of the car and found his body slumped over. I pulled him back to reveal his face which had been beaten to a bloody pulp. He was unconscious but he was breathing, this was not good.

"Riley! We're going to be late. My parents are expecting us in 15minutes"

Just when you think things can't get any worse they always do. It was that guy Mike who delivered that damn letter and he looked between me and Riley putting 2 and 2 together and getting 5.

"This is not what it looks like, I just found him like this"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM! HELP! SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

It all happened in slow motion from there. Charlie and Emmett came running out of the station, Emmett started screaming at me and Charlie took one look at my bloody knuckles swollen knuckles and slapped the cuffs on me.

3 hours later I was sitting in a holding cell waiting to tell my side of the story. I tried telling them it wasn't me but no one would listen. Charlie did tell me that Riley was in a critical condition and that he would keep me updated. He also told me that Emmett had called Rose and my family to let them know what had happened.

I only hoped that Bella would believe me when she got here.

**Poor Edward is innocent but who is the real culprit? I would love to hear your theories.**

**I wanted to throw a little more Seth in there and have some fun with our wanna be gangster. Hopefully I have not offended too many of you with my pathetic attempts at the lingo lol.**

**Please review and let me know what you think**

**You can find me on Twitter crazy4cullen104**


	22. Chapter 22

One night at McCarty's Chapter 22

**Poor Seth is getting all the blame bu****t does he deserve it?**

**So ****sorry for the delay,**** my laptop is broken and I am working as best I can. Also had**** a lot of RL getting in the way, ****Birthdays, wedding dates set, Easter etc. and it was my wedding anniversary this week. 3yrs married and counting **

**This story is not pre read so sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer but the idea for ONAMC belongs to me.**

**BPOV**

"So help me god if you do not let me in to see him I am going to shove my fist so far down your throat you will be shitting my fingernails"

"Sorry but your dad is in the middle of interrogating a suspect and can't be interrupted"

We got to Forks in no time at all thanks to Rose's crazy driving. We still didn't have any more information about what had happened so we went straight to the police station where we met Emmett.

Lauren wouldn't let us back to see dad or Edward so Rose was currently attempting to charm her way past.

"I'm going to say this really slowly so you understand. Get. My. Dad. Now. Before. I. Climb. Over. The. Counter. And. Kick. Your. Ass. "

"I'm sorry miss but he chief is not to be disturbed. Perhaps if you gave me some information on what this was about maybe I could help"

"Are you that desperate for gossip?"

"Rose is that you?"

"Yeah dad and if this bitch doesn't let me and Bella back there, you will be arresting me for assault!"

She lunged slightly towards Lauren as she spoke and I swear I heard Lauren whimper. She visibly relaxed when my dad appeared.

"Emmett take the girls back to the house"

"I'm not going anywhere until you let me see him"

"Bella he is a suspect in an assault"

"Did anyone see him do it?"

"Bella!"

"Did anyone see him do it?"

"NO!"

"Then he didn't do it!"

"It's not that simple and you know it"

"Look dad, I'm not leaving here until I see him"

"Fine! I'll give you five minutes and then you go with Emmett"

"Fine"

All I kept thinking as I sat in the room waiting for my dad to bring Edward in was that he didn't do it, he couldn't have done it. Edward wasn't a violent man, sure he could be an arrogant ass but he could never hurt anyone.

The door opened and my dad brought Edward in with his hands cuffed behind his back.

"Dad are the cuffs really necessary?"

"You've got five minutes Bella!"

He took off the cuffs and left the room leaving me and Edward alone. He stood in the room and looked everywhere but at me. He started rubbing at his wrists where the cuffs had been and I caught site of his knuckles which were cut up and swollen pretty badly. I let out an audible gasp, this was bad. He must have heard me because his eyes immediately met mine.

"Bella please, I know this looks bad but I didn't do it!"

"I know"

"How? Did they find the person who did it?"

"No. I just know you didn't do it"

**EPOV**

My heart swelled when I heard those words. She didn't need proof because she had faith in me and that meant more to me than I could ever tell her. I filled her in with as much as I could before her father came back in and made her leave.

Charlie came back into the room five minutes later and sat down in the chair Bella had vacated.

"Look son, I know it wasn't you but the only problem is the only person who can prove that is in a critical condition in the hospital. I'm afraid we are just gonna have to wait it out for now"

"Is he going to be O.K?"

"No idea son but I hope so, for your sake. Now tell me again everything you and Emmett have done since arriving in Forks"

I went through the whole trip with Charlie from getting in the car with Emmett to the run in with Riley.

"So then Seth jumped out from the bed of the truck and started calling Riley a baby or something along those lines"

"Baby face Biers?"

"Yeah that's it!"

"This could help"

"How?"

"Edward that boy has the biggest mouth in all of Forks. We need to find out who he told so we can narrow down our pool of suspects"

"He wouldn't have told anyone, Emmett paid him to keep quiet"

"There ain't enough money in the world to shut that boy's trap. I'm going to head down to La Push and see what I can find out.

"What about me?"

"You are on house arrest. Emmett is going to pick you up and take you back to mine. The cells here aren't really designed for long term guests so I've had to improvise."

2 hours, a shower and a hot meal later I was sitting in Bella's childhood bedroom. As house arrests go, this wasn't too bad.

"I called your mom, she has the girls and Jasper is helping her out. Hannah is asking for you"

"I need to call her"

"We could get your mom to bring her down here if you want"

"No! I don't want her near any of this. It's probably best if she is kept as far away from this as possible. The last thing I need is for Tanya or her parents to accuse me of being an unfit father"

"Dad said you can't leave here until you are cleared as a suspect and Riley still hasn't woke up"

"Then hopefully your dad will get something out of Seth"

**SPOV**

"So you gonna cuff me, take me down town?"

"Seth shut up and get in the car"

"Hold up PO PO, I know my rights I'm a minor an you need my pops say to talk to me"

"SETH! Don't talk to Chief Swan like that and get in this god damn car"

"I also know your rights, that's why I stopped and picked up your dad on the way. Now do as your dad says and get in the car"

"Damn pops why you gotta play me like that?"

"Boy you are not 50cent so stop with the street talk"

"Sorry Dad"

We got to the station and they marched me right past that sweet looking receptionist. It would have been so bad ass had my dad not walked me in.

I thought it was going to be like it was in the movies, a steal table and chair, two way mirror and the whole good cop bad cop thing. Instead we went into the Chiefs office and sat on an old leather couch and the Chief in a chair.

"So Seth it is very important that you tell me who you told about Riley"

"I aint sain a thing"

My dad's hand met the back of my head with an almighty crack.

"Aren't there laws against child abuse?"

"Yes and there are laws against lying to the police especially when what you say could clear an innocent man's name"

As soon as they told me about baby face and little E I knew it wasn't him but the only people I told were my boys Quill and Embry but we hadn't left the res all day and so when I told the Chief it didn't help.

"I got my boys back. Anything else you need just hit me up"

**BPOV**

Dad had spoken to Seth and hadn't found out anything else so we were back waiting for Riley to wake up.

I couldn't just wait, I had to do something so I waited for Edward to fall asleep and then slipped out under the pretense of running to the store.

I didn't know if they would let me in but it was the only thing I could think of to do. I went into the hospital and straight to the ICU where dad said they were keeping Riley.

"Excuse me can you tell me where Riley Bier's room is please"

"It's family only I'm afraid Miss"

I can't believe I'm about to say this

"It's Mrs. actually Mrs. Biers, I'm Riley's wife"

"I'll have to see some I.D"

I rummaged through my purse and pulled out my driver's license, glad that I hadn't gotten round to changing it yet. After the nurse checked my I.D I was led down the hall and shown to where they were keeping Riley. There was no one in the room with him which I found strange, I thought for sure his mother would be here.

He looked so fragile hooked up to a ventilator and heart monitor along with needles in his arms. I sat down next to him and just stared. I thought this would be harder that seeing him would make me crumble but I felt stronger than ever, perhaps it was the fact that he was unconscious.

"Guess this wasn't what you pictured when you wrote that letter huh. To be honest I wasn't sure I could look at you ever again let alone be here talking to you."

I looked around the room, it looked so empty and I found myself feeling sorry for him. I had so much love in my life. If it were me lying in that bed I know that my family would not leave my side or Edward.

"I'm not here because of the letter but I'm glad I finally read it. I think I understand why you did what you did; you wanted to be loved and accepted so you hid who you really were and did what everyone wanted you to do. Looking back I suppose I knew it didn't feel right but I wanted to make everyone happy too so I just went along with it."

I had already spoken with Sam about the part I played in my marriage to Riley and had admitted I was partly to blame for the situation we were in. According to Sam it was a fear of rejection which stems from my mother leaving. I didn't want to lose my family so I did what I could to keep them happy cooking, cleaning and marrying a man my father approved of.

"My therapist says I have to take responsibility for my part in our relationship and that I used you just as much as you used me."

I didn't realise up until now how much I needed this and that I wanted to, no needed to let the past go and to do that I had to face it.

"They say you can still hear people so I hope you can hear me because I don't think I'll be able to say this to you when you are awake so here goes. I forgive you, I'm still mad as hell at you for cheating on me and you really hurt me but if you hadn't done all that then I would never have met Edward so I forgive you"

I exhaled long and hard after finishing letting go of it all.

"He's the reason I'm here I know he didn't hurt you but you're the only one who can prove it so I need you to wake up and tell everyone who it really was"

"I've been trying that for the last few hours but it hasn't worked"

I turned round to find Mike standing in the door way to his room

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough. For what it's worth we never meant to hurt you and I'm sorry for how you found out."

"Would you have told me if I hadn't found you together?"

"We were planning to but I don't know when exactly if I am being completely honest"

"Where are his parents?"

"They don't talk to him since you guys split up. He told them everything after you left and he hasn't seen them since"

"Then why aren't you guys open about your relationship, why hide?"

"Because I was afraid to tell my parents but after Seth found out about Riley I knew people would figure it out so I was going to tell them today before all this."

"Your dad calls into the bar every now and again when he is in Seattle and he always talks about you and some big romance so you were obviously telling them something"

"Yeah I just leave out the part where it is a guy. You know my dad has a real soft spot for you it was the reason I tried dating you in the first place"

"Gee thanks"

"He was so disappointed when we broke up and even more so when he heard about you and Riley. He used to say we were both stupid idiots for letting you go and that Riley ruined everything"

I looked at Mike and a thought flew through my mind but I shook it away just as quick. Mr. Newton would never hurt anyone he wasn't like that.

I almost jumped out of my skin when I felt something brush against my arm that was leaning on the bed. Riley was awake but couldn't talk because of the tube.

"Mike he's awake go get a doctor quick!"

As Mike ran from the room I looked at Riley and took his hand he tried to speak

"It's O.K I'm here don't try to speak they have to take out the tube"

He squeezed my hand before a nurse came in and ushered me out of the room.

Mike and I waited in the hall for half an hour before the doctor came out and told us he was going to be fine.

"Who is Bella?"

I stepped forward and the doctor addressed me directly

"He needs his rest but he is insisting he talks to you and we have already informed the police that he is awake and they will be here later to take a statement"

I looked to Mike who nodded to me to go in the room. They had removed the tube and Riley was raised up slightly on the bed he turned to me as I reached the chair and sat down.

"Thank you Bella"

His voice was low and scratchy when he spoke

"For what"

"For forgiving me"

He had heard me, I wonder if he heard it all.

"And you were right it wasn't Edward, although I wish it was"

"Why?"

"Because it was Mr. Newton"

**This was a tough chapter to write and not just in the physical sense (My laptop screen is broken so have had to hold it with another laptop wile I leaned over the arm of the couch and typed. Plus the letter H is intermittently not working).**

**I didn't expect Bella to go see Riley but I'm glad she did**

**Please review and let me know what you think**

**You can find me on Twitter crazy4cullen104**


	23. Chapter 23

One night at McCarty's Chapter 23

**Sorry for keeping you all waiting. I have a possible broken bone in my wrist so it is kind of hard to type with but had to get this out. **

**Also I am donating a one shot to a very worthy cause Fandoms4Autism please donate to receive the compilation and help them reach their target of £500. **

**To see how to donate just go to .**

**So Mike's Dad beat up his boyfriend! Why would he do that? Let's find out shall we**

**This story is not pre read so sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer but the idea for ONAMC belongs to me.**

**BPOV**

"Riley how hard did you get hit? Mr. Newton is the kindest gentlest man I know. He could never do anything like that"

"He kept telling me I ruined everything while he beat me with a crow bar. I thought I was going to die until I heard your friend's voice calling me. Mr. Newton disappeared and I don't remember anything after that"

I still couldn't rap my head around it all. Why would Mr. Newton beat up Riley? But then why would Riley lie?

"I gotta go call my dad. Don't say anything to Mike till we get to the bottom of this"

"Bella!"

"Yeah"

"I never meant to hurt you"

"Look we can talk about this later. Right now we have bigger fish to fry"

I ran out of the room and told Mike I was going to go see my dad but that Riley could really use him right now.

Turns out I didn't have to call my dad, as I was exiting the hospital I saw his cruiser pulling in. As soon as he parked I ran over and jumped in the front seat next to him.

"Dad Riley said it was Mr. Newton but it just seems so farfetched but then why would Riley lie about it but then I have never even seen Mr. Newton lose his temper how could he do something like this?"

"Wow Bells slow down! Now say that once more at human speed"

I told my dad about sitting with Riley while he was unconscious and our one sided conversation. I also told him about how Riley asked for me after he had woken up and how he had confessed the identity of his attacker to me.

"Bella it just doesn't make sense. Why would he ruin his life by doing something so stupid?"

That's when everything fell into place. Words both Mike and Riley had spoken to me _'ruined everything'_

"Dad he knew!"

"Knew what?"

"He knew Mike was gay all along and he knew about him and Riley. I don't know how but it is the only explanation"

"That's a fine theory but how are we going to prove it?"

"I have an idea. It's risky but you're going to have to trust me dad"

**EPOV**

I woke up in Bella's bed alone, it took me a minute to realise where I was but once I did I remembered that Bella was supposed to be with me.

I walked out to the hall and down the stairs where I found Emmett and Rose making out on the couch.

"Seriously? What age are you guys 15?"

"Aint nothing better than a good make out session on your in-laws couch"

"And here was me thinking you just found me too irresistible Em"

"Rosie you know I'm always _UP_ for a good time with you"

"Awww baby you say the sweetest things"

"As much as I hate to interrupt you two love birds, have either of you seen Bella?"

Rose tore herself away from Emmett long enough to answer me

"She went to the store to pick up something for dinner. Hey come to think of it wasn't that like 3 hours ago"

"Guess time fly's when you're having fun"

And with that they were at it again.

"I guess I'll just try to call her"

I walked out to the kitchen to get some privacy and dialed Bella but it went straight to voicemail. She probably bumped into some old friends or something. Just because I couldn't leave the house didn't mean she should be stuck in too.

I took the opportunity to check on Hannah so I called mom and she put her on the phone.

"Hey Chicken!"

"Daddy! Where are you an Bewwa?"

When she was nervous or afraid she always spoke more like a baby.

"We're visiting Bella's Dad, you remember Charlie?"

"De man with the mushtash?"

"Yes baby girl that's him. Well he needed our help with something so we will be away for a few days"

"Can I come help daddy?"

"I wish you could chicken but nannie needs you there to look after her"

"O.K daddy. Can I talk to Bewwa"

"She's not here Hannah but how about we call back before bed tonight"

She gave the phone back to my mom and I gave her an update then told her I would call later tonight to check in on Hannah and let her know if there was any change.

The call had taken 20 minutes and still no sign of Bella so I tried to call her again. Before I finished dialing Charlie came in and asked to speak with me.

"So we caught the guy who attacked Riley which means you're free to go"

"Thank God, who was it if you don't mind me asking?"

"Mr. Newton, Mike's father"

"No kidding. Does Bella Know?"

"Actually she helped us catch him"

"What? Where is she? Is she OK?"

He went on to tell me she was at the station giving a statement but had been in no danger because he had been with her all the time.

**BPOV**

"I don't like it Bella, just look at what he did to Riley"

"What could it hurt? He always talked to me dad and Mike said he had a soft spot for me"

I had to do everything in my power to clear Edward's name and if that meant putting me in danger then I would.

I had come up with the idea to tape Mr. Newton admitting to attacking Riley. I know it all seemed a bit farfetched but I had nothing else so this had to work.

"Dad please you have to trust me. I know I can do this"

So an hour later I found myself heading into Newton's Store with my phone in my pocket ready to dial. The plan was for me to call my dad and once he gave me the nod that meant he had answered the call and was recording, I was to go in and talk to Mr. Newton. He even gave me a safe word, _Vampire_, he said there was no danger of it coming up in normal conversation.

I knocked on the door as the store was already closed. I knew Mr. Newton would open up if someone came by looking for something desperately. My cover was the lock on the bathroom needed replacing and since we were all staying there he wanted his privacy.

"Bella I didn't know you were home, what can I do for you my dear?"

I told him about the bathroom lock and that we had a full house so needed it ASAP.

"So what do we owe the pleasure of yours and your sisters company?"

I watched him closely for any sign of his guilt while I told him about Edward being arrested in connection with Riley's assault but he just looked sad.

"So I came down here as fast as I could. We are all just waiting to see if Riley wakes up so he can tell us who really did it"

"Oh dear that is sad. This man they have arrested, you're seeing him?"

"Edward? Yeah I started seeing him a few months ago and I know he couldn't have done this. He is such a good man and a loving father. He would never do anything to hurt his daughter or me."

Some emotion flashed across his face but was gone as quickly as it came.

"And why do they think he did it?"

"Wrong place, wrong time. He came down here to talk to Riley so he could help me move on from my past"

I was getting nowhere and was now at the register about to pay for the lock.

"Bella dear I'm so sorry. You are such a sweet girl and you have been through far too much already"

I looked up and Mr. Newton who had covered his face with his hands and was quietly sobbing.

"Mr. Newton are you O.K?"

"No and it's all my fault. I'm so ashamed"

Up until that moment I still hoped that Riley was wrong.

"Why did you do it?"

He looked at me, unshed tears in his eyes but trying to compose himself before he spoke.

"I didn't want to lose my son"

I was confused, why would hurting Riley stop him losing Mike?

"I always suspected Mike was gay but was sure after he dated you"

Things were not getting any clearer.

"Excuse me for saying this dear but what young man wouldn't be excited about dating a beautiful young girl like you? When Mike let you go I knew"

"Why didn't you ever say to Mike?"

"We were in our 40's when we had Mike and never thought we could have kids. You have to understand dear we are from a different generation than your parents"

"I'm still not following"

"People were shunned in my day"

"But you said you didn't want to lose him. I'm sorry but I still don't get it"

"I mentioned my suspicions about Mike to my wife and she couldn't cope. She said that she couldn't have it in her family and that she had already lost a brother to this _disease_ and she would have no problem losing Mike if he was _infected_ like her brother. I never knew about her brother and was shocked by what she was saying so I covered it up to keep my son"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I could understand it to some degree but still wasn't clear on why he hurt Riley.

"I have so much to apologise to you for dear. I suspected he was close to Riley in that way but thought things would change once you were married."

I was still in shock when the door swung open and Charlie burst in.

"YOU KNEW AND DIDN'T SAY?"

This was bad.

"Dad please just calm down!"

"NO! Bella he let you marry him when he knew he was gay"

"He thought he was protecting his son the same way you are trying to protect me now!"

"Charlie I'm sorry but I thought it was the only way for me to keep my son and I didn't know anything for certain until the marriage ended"

I didn't know who I felt worse for Mr. Newton, my dad or Riley and Mike. I know it sounds awful but I was also relieved that he was admitting to attacking Riley because it meant Edward would be free to go.

"I overheard Mike on the phone to Riley shortly after Bella moved back in with you Charlie and thought that if I didn't acknowledge it then it wouldn't be real but when I got that phone call from Mike saying he wanted to talk to his mother and me, I knew what it was about and panicked"

He looked straight at Charlie and squared his shoulders standing a little taller.

"I attacked Riley, not Edward. I was planning to just talk to him but when I got there he looked so happy, I knew there was no way to stop him and Mike going public and so I took desperate measures"

He then turned and looked at me.

"Bella I'm so sorry for the trouble I have caused you and hope this goes some way to making up for it."

With that Charlie took us all down to the station where I gave a statement along with Mr. Newton while my dad went to give Edward the good news.

**EPOV**

After Charlie told me all that Bella had done to prove my innocence, I was in awe. No one had ever done anything like this for me before.

He also told me about Mr. Newton and why he did what he did. Just goes to show, secrets destroy families.

**So Edward is free and Mike has some hard times ahead**

**Please review and let me know what you think**

**You can find me on Twitter crazy4cullen104**


	24. Chapter 24

One night at McCarty's Chapter 24

**Firstly thanks guys for all your patience. I broke a bone in my wrist and have been in cast and in supports for a while. Also in between times I was unwell and in hospital.**

**Secondly I now have a beta, the wonderful Lizzard43! She has been an avid reader and very generously volunteered to help me. Thank you so much 3**

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer but the idea for ONAMC belongs to me.**

**BPOV**

Rose and Emmett headed home once they knew Edward had been cleared of the assault. I wanted to visit with Riley once more before we took off and Edward wanted to go with me.

I had talked to Edward after coming back from the station and told him about what had happened with Riley and with Mr. Newton. He was happy that I had come to terms with my past but still didn't want me facing it alone.

The police had already spoken to Riley and informed him of Mr. Newton's arrest. I didn't know how Mike had taken the news but I hoped he hadn't blamed Riley.

"I want to talk to him by myself first."

Edward looked pained but I wasn't doing this to hurt him. I know he wanted to protect me but I needed to do this for myself.

"I have to face this on my own, will you wait here for me? I have a feeling I'll need you after I'm done"

"Sure baby, whatever you need"

I walked down the hall to Riley's room, the door was opened but the bed was empty. I walked into the room and found Mike sitting in chair staring out the window.

"Hey"

He never answered or turned to look at me. I walked towards Mike and moved to stand in front of him so he could see me but he was in a trance with tears silently falling from his eyes.

"Mike, where's Riley?"

He still didn't answer so I put my hand on his shoulder and gently shook him.

"Mike!"

He slowly turned to look at me with a lost look on his face. He was staring at me but not seeing me, if that made sense?

"Where is Riley?"

"Gone"

"Mike what do you mean he's gone?"

"Bleed on the brain, nothing they could do. He died 30 minutes ago"

"Oh Mike I'm so sorry"

**EPOV**

A week ago I took a trip to Forks to talk to Bella's ex-husband but instead I ended up being arrested for his assault, only to have him clear my name and now I was attending his funeral. No one knows what the future holds but I was not expecting this.

When Bella came running back into the waiting room with tear stained cheeks, I was ready to run back there and commit the assault I had been falsely accused of until she told me he had died.

Bella was such a kind person and regardless of what had happened between her and Riley, she still cared for him. She also told me later that night that if she hadn't gone through everything with Riley then she would never have met me and she would always be grateful to him for that.

Mike had taken Riley's death hard blaming himself because of his father so Bella took over the arrangements for the funeral trying to keep Mike involved every step of the way. I was in awe of her strength, I don't know if I could have done the same if I was in her shoes.

My family and Bella's had all made the trip for the funeral minus the kids. At first I wanted to have Hannah there because I thought she could brighten up the place or more importantly, Bella. Anything that put a smile on Bella's face was good but in the end I realized I was being selfish and this was no place for a child so we left her and the twins with Emmett's cousin.

Charlie had invited everyone back to his house after the burial. Bella, Alice, Rose and my mom prepared all the food. With Mike's dad behind bars and his mother disowning him and what with Riley's family having disowned him for no longer hiding who he was after Bella had left, there was no one else to help.

"I can't believe that his parents didn't show up! How cold do you have to be?"

"Don't judge Jazz, you don't know how you would react until it happens to you."

"I know but it is their son's funeral"

"And they missed out. It's their loss and they have to live with it"

"True man but still"

I left Jazz and went looking for Bella; I had barely seen her since we had arrived at Charlie's. I found her sitting out on the back porch. She turned to look at me and gave me a tentative smile then rose to her feet. She came over to me and I enveloped her in my arms, pulling her to me and placing a kiss on top of her head.

"How you holding up?"

"Better, I just want this to be over so we can put it behind us and move on. Does that make me a bad person?"

"No, it makes you human"

**2 months later**

In the weeks following Riley's death Bella spent extra time with her therapist and had struck up a strong friendship with Mike. I noticed that she was becoming more confident and although she was sad about Riley, she seemed happier in her day to day life.

I had managed to get an apartment in town, not far from McCarty's which meant I could collect Bella on my way to work and we could travel together. It also meant that once Hannah was in bed Bella could come over and we could spend some time alone. Of course being a man I thought of everything we could do with that time but we still hadn't moved any further forward in our physical relationship.

Given Bella's past, I understood that her confidence was shaken and I felt this was what was holding her back but I was still concerned that she wasn't doing as well as I thought. What if she never felt confident enough in herself to take that next step? And what if I pushed her too far?

I needed advice and as embarrassing as it would be, there was only one person I could go to. I took out my phone and dialed before I lost my nerve.

"Hey it's Edward. Can I come over tomorrow and talk to you about something?"

**BPOV**

**1 week after Riley's death**

"So you had quite a week Bella?"

I sat across from Sam in my usual spot after spilling the events of last week. I found it surprisingly easy to talk about everything that had happened but I was still confused as to how I felt about it all.

"No shit. I went from a scorned ex-wife to a person who commiserated and formed a friendship with her gay ex-husband's partner, the partner who he cheated on her with I might add. Oh and I went all protective girlfriend going undercover and putting myself in harm's way to protect my man. I think that about sums it up."

"Interesting way to put it but how does that…"

"Sam, if you ask me how that makes me feel I will slap you around this room! I don't know how I feel.

"Then why don't we break this down. We will start with Riley, over the next week think about what you talked about before he died and how his death affected you. We will explore that in our next session."

That was the great thing about Sam; he gave me time to gather my thoughts before pushing me to talk about things.

**2 Weeks after Riley's death**

"STOP! Just stop pushing this shit Sam! Next thing you will be telling me 'it's not your fault' like that shrink in Good Will Hunting"

"But it wasn't your fault!"

"You asked me how I felt about Riley's death and I'm telling you I feel responsible. If I had been enough or if I had tried harder then he wouldn't have been with Mike and then Mr. Newton wouldn't have done what he did!"

"BULLSHIT!"

Sam never raised his voice or gave an opinion he usually just listened and asked the odd question to keep me talking.

"What?"

"I call bullshit. I will not let you do this! I think you feel guilty for being happy"

Bingo! Sam hit the nail on the head. I couldn't get my head around it, why did God let him go through all that shit only to let him die in the end and yet I get another chance with Edward.

"Riley said he didn't mean to hurt me, he wasn't a bad person so why did he suffer?"

"Bella what Riley went through was a result of _his _choices _his_ actions. Riley chose to hide his sexual orientation. He chose to try and live a more conventional lifestyle. In the end he could not deny who he was any longer and that had nothing to do with you don't you see?"

That night I cried for all the time wasted. The time Riley wasted pretending to be something he was not, the time I wasted blaming myself and thinking I wasn't good enough and as I cried I felt my heart start to heal.

**3 Weeks after Riley's death**

"Mike and I talked again last night"

"And what did you talk about?"

"Last week"

"Specifically?"

"Last week's session with you"

"Are you going to elaborate or do I have to guess?"

"I asked him why?"

"Why what?"

"Why me, why they both chose me to help them hide who they were?"

"And what did Mike say?"

"He said that he and Riley asked each other the same question and that they both had the same answer."

"Am I going to have to drag it out of you Bella?"

I was in a good mood following my conversation with Mike and was proud of myself for being brave enough to ask the question and just wanted to savour the feeling a little longer before sharing with Sam.

"Mike said that he and Riley had been drawn to me because of my kind heart and while they were sorry I had been dragged into their mess and hurt, the selfish parts of them both were glad to have had me in their lives.

I could see him getting ready to ask.

"And before you ask, it made me feel less used and more appreciated, wanted if you will"

In truth I had always thought that they both picked me because I was plain, gullible and stupid. All negative reasons, never once had I considered it was for something positive.

**4 Weeks after Riley's death**

"How are things going with Edward?"

We had yet to talk about Edward following that first week back.

"Good, he got an apartment near the bar and he and Hannah are going to move in next week"

"And how will that affect you?"

"Well, it means he can give me a ride to work so I get to see him every morning and we can have some alone time once Hannah is in bed instead of worrying about being interrupted by his parents"

"And how have things been going during the alone time?"

I saw a faint blush appear on Sam's cheeks, he always got a little embarrassed when we covered the physical, or lack thereof, of mine and Edward's relationship.

"Still PG13 on that front but I'm starting to feel like we could take it a little further but I don't know how do I broach the subject with him. I mean I'm not ready for everything just yet but I want us moving in the right direction"

"Why don't you tell him that?"

"What?"

"Exactly what you just told me"

+++++++++ONAMC++++++++++++

That night I cracked open a bottle of wine with Rose and Alice and asked their advice. It was the scariest but most informative 2 hours of my life but in the end it was Emmett who gave me the best advice as he helped Rose put my drunk ass to bed.

**Again just want to say thanks again to my new beta the lovely Lizzard43 **

**Reviews are better than PG13 time on the sofa with Edward ;-)**

**You can find me on Twitter crazy4cullen104**


	25. Chapter 25

One night at McCarty's Chapter 25

**Hey guys I know it has been a while but RL has kept me pretty busy.**

**I won't keep you all waiting with a long AN so here ya go!**

**Hopefully the chapter will be worth the wait.**

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer but the idea for ONAMC belongs to me.**

**EPOV**

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Bella"

"Well I figured that much out on my own but what specifically do you want to talk about?"

"About her past, I thought if I understood a little bit more about where her confidence issues came from then I could help her better"

"Dude you really are good people"

"Emmett cut the shit and be serious, you sound like Seth"

When I first decided I wanted to get to the root of Bella's insecurities I knew I had to talk to someone who had known her before and after Riley.

I thought about talking to Charlie but he was as clueless as me so he was out.

I then considered Rose but she scared me and I was nervous enough about doing this.

Alice would be the next obvious choice but I wasn't sure I could handle all that energy.

Even though it would be embarrassing, I knew Emmett was the best person to talk to. I had gotten closer to Emmett after our time in Forks and I could see how much he loved Bella and would do just about anything to help her.

""It's about the no sex thing isn't it?"

"Well I wouldn't quite put it like that but yeah"

"Look man I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told her. Stop over thinking it and just let it happen"

"Just let it happen?"

"You both over think things way too much. This is the most natural thing in the world just leave your head out of it for once"

"But how will I know if she is comfortable with what we are doing?"

"You just have to trust her to tell you. Look Ed, Bella grew up trying to please everyone but herself. She made decisions based on what everyone else around her wanted for her and not what she wanted for herself. The best thing you can do to help her is let her help herself."

"I can't believe I am about to say this but Emmett that has to be the best advice I have ever gotten"

"Dude I know! I actually surprised myself with that one"

**EmPOV**

When Edward called to talk I knew it was about Bella and as weird as it was to talk to him about my baby sis in law and their relationship, I was happy to help him make her happy.

For years I have watched Bella live her life for everyone but herself, she was never your typical selfish teenager and even now she was more worried about those around her instead of herself. So, 2 weeks ago when I put her to bed after her girls' night, I gave her the following advice:

"_Stop worrying about everyone else and be selfish for once. Do what makes you happy Tink __because that what will make us happy. Oh and as regards the sex stuff, just go with the flow and stop over thinking i__t__!__"_

I don't know if she took it all in but I really hope she got something from it because she really deserved to be happy.

**BPOV**

So, two weeks ago I got the best piece of advice from my brother in law of all people and I have been trying to follow it.

When I woke up the next day it was all I could think about so the first thing I did was write down all the things I wanted for myself and the second thing I did was make an appointment with Sam to talk about it.

"So Bella show me this list you mentioned"

I handed him the list. I watched as he read through each item, hmm-ing and hah-ing his way through it. After he was done reading it he made a few notes and handed it back to me.

"So what do you think?"

"I think this is a step in the right direction"

"But?"

"There is no but, although I notice that everything on the list relates to you and no one else"

This was where I proceeded to tell Sam about my night with the girls; seeking their advice about the Edward situation. How, at the end of the night, Emmett gave me his advice which was to start worrying about me. I explained that it was an alien concept to me but that I thought he was on to something.

"I really like your brother in law and I agree with him. So where do we start Bella?"

"How about we start at the beginning and work through it one at a time"

"OK Why don't we just look at the list and you explain each item to me"

_Go back in time to high school me_

"I know it is not physically possible to go back in time but what I mean is I want to go back to my dreams and goals."

At high school I loved English and wanted to be a writer. My English Teacher Mr. Nicholls always encouraged me to apply to collage but I knew Charlie couldn't afford it so I knew it wasn't an option for me back then. I figured I could work and save for a few years and then go but then Riley and I got married and he wanted to start a family so again it was put on the back burner.

_Finish my book_

"I started writing a book in high school but again it was put on the back burner because I had to work all the hours god sent to support Riley and me"

My book was about a young woman who travels to England to visit the birth places of her favorite authors but she falls and hits her head and ends up back in time. I know it sounds a little crazy but I know I could make it work.

_Travel to Europe_

"I always wanted to travel before I got married and had kids but again my plans changed because Riley was training for the force and Charlie was just so proud of him so I figured we could do it in a few years"

Yeah my book did have a lot of me in it. I was the young girl who wanted to travel but the more time that passed, the more it became a fantasy so that was why I ended up taking the book in that direction.

"Bella most of the issues on the list center around how you put others ahead of yourself just as your brother in law said. I'm glad you are finally trying to put yourself first but are you sure about this last one?"

_Find my mother_

"I just want to know why"

Let's face it I know my issues with trying to please everyone stem from my fear of them leaving and why do I have that fear? It's because of her. I figure if I know why then it could help me get over it.

"That's a pretty big step Bella. Do you have any idea where she is?"

"No but I want to try and find out. I know it might not happen but I still want to try"

**EPOV**

_**1 month later**_

After taking Emmett's advice things between me and Bella have just gotten better and better. Turns out I was worrying too much about how everything was affecting Bella and she was worrying too much about how her issues were affecting me. Once we stopped thinking and worrying, we were able to just enjoy.

I told her about my talk with Emmett. She told me about his advice to her and showed me her list. I asked to see her unfinished book but she still won't even tell me what it is about.

I no longer worry about the physical side of our relationship moving on but still enjoy heavy make out sessions on the couch. Hey I'm still a man!

Tonight we are all going out to celebrate Rose and Emmett's wedding anniversary and my parents are keeping Hannah as well as Roses girls.

We have arranged to meet at the bar because that's where the girls are getting ready. Emmett already dropped the girls at my parents so the plan is for me to pick up Jazz once I drop off Hannah.

"Nannie, Nannie I'm here!"

"Yes you are my little pudding"

"Hey mom thanks again for this. Are you sure you are OK to keep her overnight"

"Of course, I really miss you guys since you moved out so any time you need me to keep her I'll be happy too."

"We miss you too mom and trust me when I say I will take you up on that offer"

"Hey bro quit gabbing and let's get goin'; we got two smoking hot women waiting for us to rock their world"

"Uncle Jazzy"

"Hey pretty lady what are you up to tonight?"

"Me, Rina and Kate are having a swumber pawty"

"A slumber party eh? OK but no boys"

"Silly Jazzy boys are icky"

"Hey what about me Chicken?"

"Daddy you awe not a boy you awe a daddy!"

She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips with a huff as if it made perfect sense.

"Well have fun chicken and be good for Nannie"

And with a hug and a kiss, we were out the door.

BPOV

"Your turn to spill now Alice and don't leave out any of the details. I've been married 8yrs and sleeping with the same guy for 10yrs so I need the deets"

We had decided to have a drink once we were ready and I was starting to think it wasn't such a good idea.

"He has the most amazing abs and the things that man can do with his hands GAH!"

"Like what?"

"Rose stop I don't want to hear any more about Alice and Jasper's love life"

"Bella just because you are a prude doesn't mean the rest of us should suffer"

"I am not a prude Rose! I just don't like broadcasting my private business"

"That's because there is nothing to broadcast, ha"

Alice and Rose high fived after that particular witty comment but I wasn't biting and they knew it so they moved on.

"I still can't believe you guys have been married 8yrs and that Em has been in our family for 10"

"Yeah I still can't believe I have put up with his sorry ass for that long"

"Hey I heard that!"

Emmett was behind the bar topping off our drinks.

"You were meant to!"

"Yeah, yeah, love you too Babe"

I loved how Emmett and Rose were together; they were so well suited for each other, both smart mouthed and fiercely loyal.

"Finally, some more testosterone to even things out around here!"

I looked up to see Edward and Jasper as they enter the bar. Edward looked amazing in a white button down and jeans. His hair was in its usual disarray and when he noticed me checking him out that crooked grin adorned his face making him even hotter.

"Dude hit us up with a few bottles while you are there will ya?"

"Sure thing Jasper, the ladies are in the booth to the left"

We sat there for a few more beers while Emmett and Rose told us stories from when they were first dating and when they first got married. I swear I have never laughed so much in my entire life than when Emmett told us the story of Rose's first attempt at cooking him a romantic meal.

"I ended up telling him it was Cajun chicken because I had burnt it so badly and he bought it"

"Baby I knew it was burnt but I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"Awww see that there is true love. Jasper would you eat something I cooked for you even if it was burnt?"

"Of course I would Ali Cat"

"Bleugh! Get me a bucket"

"Oh shut up Bella, it's easy for you, you can cook"

"Ed dude you are so lucky. Tink here can cook up a storm especially breakfast she makes the best omelets and her pancakes are amazing"

"Em he has tasted my cooking but if you don't shut your trap you won't taste it ever again"

"I don't know about your omelets but my mom makes the best pancakes ever"

I'm not sure if it was the alcohol that made me brave or whether I was just doing what came naturally but the next comment out of my mouth surprised even me.

"You can tell me who's pancakes are better after you try mine tomorrow morning"

I winked at Edward as I finished and casually took a sip of my drink, laughing to myself at his shocked expression.

**Special thanks to my beta the lovely Lizzard43 who by the time this is posted should be a very cool chic ;-)**

**Reviews are better than Esme and Bella's pancakes put together.**

**You can find me on Twitter crazy4cullen104**


End file.
